Color Me In
by ElleLaw
Summary: While still dealing with the death of her mother, Alex Cabot's father remarries. As she gains a stepmother and a stepsister the worst part seems that she has romantic feelings for her stepsister, Casey Novak. However, when tragedy strikes again Alex is faced with the turmoil of having to grow up well before its time and face her feelings for Casey before she loses her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so the idea of Alex and Casey as step sisters has been done before this idea was re-cast to me by the lovely Blitz and well I took it hook line and sinker. This version will be much different than the other, and Alex and Casey will be young for only a few chapters. So enjoy!**

Alex Cabot sits in the back seat of her father's SUV with her headphones in playing the hit song of the moment. To say she is furious would be an understatement. She is more like outrageously annoyed, pissed, and furious rolled into one giant dark feeling.

Watching her father walk back up to the car she sighs and turns off her music and removes her headphones. He is clearly coming to talk to her, after all, he told her to stay here while they went to check in. Opening the driver's side door he climbs in and turns to look back at his blonde hair daughter.

Alexander Cabot stares at his daughter. To say her behavior had been disappointing was an understatement. Observing his 18 year old daughter he could tell she'd been crying but was clearly trying to hide that fact. She was curled up in the backseat and trying to look at him but not really. Seeing her like this broke his heart. She looked just like a young version of her mother, Charlotte, their similarities were truly uncanny. Yet, Alex had so much of his personality that it made it hard for him to talk to her, which is what made this moment right now so difficult.

Taking a deep breath he began, "Alexandra, you cannot treat your step mother how you have been treating her. Your mother and I did not raise you to be so disrespectful and rude and I am highly disappointed in your behavior on this car trip. Caroline has done nothing but treat you well as if you are her own daughter, but frankly my dear you have been nothing but a total bitch. Furthermore, you are not acting nice at all to poor Casey. She was so excited about this ski trip, but your complaining and carrying on makes her just want to go home. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Alex listened to her father's words while she tried to fight a new round of tears. Every word he had spoken was true although she felt like she couldn't help her behavior. She felt like she wanted to die she was so upset all the time. Finally making eye contact with her father she says, "I have nothing to say."

Frowning at his stubborn daughter, Alexander shakes his head, "You have nothing to say Alexandra. You don't think that you should apologize or at least explain yourself?"

Losing her cool Alex screams, "I told you six months ago how I felt! I told you a year ago what I thought! You don't care! So why do you want me to keep repeating myself? Do you take pleasure in seeing me cry? Jesus Christ! Fine you want me to say I am sorry? Then here it goes, I am sorry you married Caroline. I am sorry that you clearly didn't love Mom as much I did and that it took you under a year to move on, and I am sorry that you can't understand why I am hurting so much."

"Alex your mother didn't just die in some accident!" Alexander yelled quickly regretting his tone of voice as he watched tears spring from his daughter's eyes. Calming himself he tried again, "Alex, what I am trying to say is your mother was sick for a long time. She and I talked numerous times about how she wanted me to move on after she passed. My meeting Caroline and falling in love and getting married again doesn't mean I love your mother any less. Can you understand that?"

"I want to go inside now. I want to take a nap." Alex says without looking at her father.

Shaking his head James climbs out of the car and open Alex's car door. "You take your bag and Casey's. I will take mine and Caroline's."

Grabbing the bags, they walk inside the hotel and go straight to their suite. Entering their home for the next week, Alex walks straight to her and Casey's room. Dropping their bags on the floor and stripping off her boots, jacket and jeans she climbs under the bedspread and closes her eyes. She just wants to fall asleep she just wants to be left to cry alone.

Hearing the door open she realizes that she isn't going to have such luck. Feeling a familiar weight press into the bed she knows it's her step sister, her step sister that adds a whole new realm of problems to her life. She rolls over to face the attractive redhead.

Casey looks at the red eyed blonde. She may only be 16, but she knows her step sister has been crying she just isn't sure if it's for the reason she thinks it is. Taking a breath, Casey asks, "Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

"No, I don't want to talk. I want to take a nap Casey. It's why I am laying down. What do you want?" Alex asks with a sharp tone in her voice.

Casey frowns, "I wish you'd open up to me. You know we are supposed to be sisters now and all."

"Jesus Casey! Get a clue I don't want to be your sister now or ever! Just leave me alone." Alex says coldly.

The hurt is very evident on Casey's face. She stands and walks out of the room not saying another word to the blonde. Watching the door close, Alex thinks 'I don't want to be your sister because I have feelings for you. Not so sisterly feelings.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Alex sat on the secluded edge of the slope looking down on the happy world around her. She really didn't know what to do anymore. So far her father wasn't speaking to her and neither was Casey. As a matter of a fact, the only person who had said anything to her in the last 24 hours was Caroline, which only made her feel worse. Alex lay down in the snow she just wished a snow drift would swallow her up.

As Casey rode the gondola she spotted a familiar form lying to one side of the slope below her. She knew it was Alex by the pink pair of skis that had been discarded to the side and her black white and pink Spyder ski outfit. However, despite knowing it was Alex she did not know why Alex was sitting at the top of a freezing slope.

Exiting the lift, Casey strapped into her board and traversed her way down the black diamond to where her step sister sat alone. Reaching Alex rather quickly, Casey slowed her board a respectable distance away as to not spray Alex with snow and slowly approached her. Sitting down next to the blonde she didn't say anything just waited.

"I am sorry Casey," Alex said so quietly that Casey almost missed it.

Reaching over Casey took her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I know Alex. Believe it or not I understand."

Alex looked over at the redhead and frowned. She believed that Casey understood the lost parent part, but she also knew that Casey had no idea about her feelings for her. Although, Alex knew she could never act on her feelings for Casey that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with her. Squeezing the redheads hand back, Alex asked, "Can you teach me how to snowboard?"

"Umm, yeah I guess." Casey replies a little shocked. There were two things shocking about this request, one Alex never asks for help, and two Alex doesn't do anything she deems boyish and snowboarding is one of those things. However, Casey can see just how lonely the blonde is at this moment. Pushing up she helps Alex into her skis and they head to the lodge.

An hour later the two girls are laughing on the bunny slope while Casey try's to help Alex get the hang of a snowboard versus skis. Despite falling every time she tries to stand the blonde seems to be enjoying herself which makes Casey smile. Shaking her head, Casey thinks had you told her two days ago that she would be having nothing but fun with Alex before this trips end she would have called you a liar.

That evening the two teens headed back to their suite in easy conversation, however, upon entering the main room Casey was shocked to see Alex's entire demeanor change. As the blonde saw her father and step mother she threw her stuff on the table by the door and walked into their room and closed the door. Casey followed after her not exactly sure what just happened.

"Alex, are you okay?" Casey tentatively asked.

"Go away Casey." Alex mumbled from her pillow.

"Is it just my Mom that you hate or is it me? Or shit Alex is it both? I can't take this hot cold perception you give off all the time. I am a nice person Alex and I want to be friends with you but when you act like this I don't know what to say or do!" Casey yells.

"I am taking a shower and going to bed." Alex says ignoring the redhead's pleas.

"Argh!" Casey screams throwing a pillow at Alex's head and successfully hitting her with it. "Snap out of it and talk to me! Stop being a raging bitch."

"Fuck you Casey! I don't need a friend and I sure as hell don't need a sister and I especially don't need or want a new mother! I want my mother Casey not yours! I want mine! Why did she have to die, and not him!" just as soon as Alex said the words she regretted them and fell to the bed crying.

Casey stood and walked to the now slightly hysterical blonde. Lying on the bed next to her she pulled her into a sort of spooning position and held her why she cried. She now knew why Alex was the way she was to her and her mother and she truly felt for her.

* * *

The next morning Casey scribbled a note to their parents letting them know they hit the slopes early then quickly directed Alex from the hotel suite and down the road to a cafe for a quick bite before heading out. Alex had thanked her for last night and for helping her avoid their parents. The blonde felt guilty for her distance from her father but relief at the same time.

Looking into Casey's captivating green eyes, Alex asked, "How did your Dad die?" She was positive she'd been told before, but never cared enough to listen.

Frowning as she stirred her coffee, Casey replied, "He was a cop and he was shot on duty. He responded to a call about domestic violence at a residence he'd been to before so knowing the wife was pregnant and had a little boy he didn't wait for back up. While helping the wife and child out of the house, the husband opened fire on them. He died a hero shielding the mother and son from the brunt of the bullets before he took down the husband."

"I am really sorry Casey." Alex said wiping a tear from her eye. She wasn't just sorry for Casey's father, she was sorry she's never paid attention to his story and for the pain she'd caused the redhead.

"I know Alex. My dad died a long time ago. I mean I can barely remember him. A matter of a fact, one of my last memories of him was him grabbing me and jumping into our pool, I was maybe five. Your mom just died two years ago. So I get it you still hurt. Plus, as awful as my dad's death was it wasn't cancer and drawn out like your moms." Casey by this time was looking right into Alex's eyes while she spoke wanting every word to absorb.

Alex felt even worse now. Casey wasn't as selfish as she was clearly considering she knew that Alex's mom died of cancer. Bowing her head Alex said, "Sorry for not remembering how your dad died."

"Don't worry about it. What kind of cancer did your mom have?" Casey asked. She knew, but she wanted Alex to feel less guilty.

"Breast cancer, it was invasive and spread to her lungs. No amount of surgery, chemo, or radiation could help. My dad acts like I should have been more prepared for her death or able to move past it already, but I kept praying for a miracle, just one never came." Alex said with tears in her voice.

Casey took the blondes hands in hers, "I am sorry Alex."

"Thanks."

The teens sat in silence for a long time. Casey kept watching Alex observing how she took in the world around her. She gave off an icy demeanor but Casey could tell it was more just a look than anything else. Alex seemed very sure of herself. She was incredibly headstrong, loyal to a fault, and passionate about everything. These were the key parts to Alex that kept her step sister's interest peaked. If it hadn't been for her qualifies as an individual she was sure she'd have kicked the blonde to the curb by now.

Heading back out onto the slopes, Casey continued to help Alex learn to snowboard. By midday she had mastered the basic principles and was easily able to traverse the mountain. Casey was really amazed at her ability to pick up a new skill.

Later that evening, while heading to the hotel Alex turned to Casey. Looking at the redhead she asked, "Would you like to get dinner before heading up to the suite?" Casey looked Alex over she was really starting to understand the degree to which the blonde did not want to be around there parents.

Rubbing her hand behind her head Casey said, "Umm, I kind of wanted to spend time with my mom tonight Alex."

"Yeah sure, I understand." Alex said quickly dropping her head to look at the ground as they continued on to the hotel. Arriving at the room, Alexander greeted the girls. Alex ignored him and walked right on into their room and closed the door while Casey was left in the main suite.

"What is her problem?" Alexander sighed shaking his head.

Caroline frowned, "I just think she needs more time to adjust Al." Turning to Casey she asks, "Did you have a fun day on the slopes honey?"

"Yeah, I did. Alex even watched me do some jumps and rails in the terrain park." Casey says beaming as she removes her jacket and toboggan.

"So I take it that Alex is being nice to you again?" Alexander inquires while pouring a drink.

"Yes sir, she is. I am going to get cleaned up for dinner, excuse me" Casey says walking into her and Alex's shared room. Heading to the bathroom she hears the shower running knocking lightly and opening the door she pokes her head in and sees Alex sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel with wet hair.

Sighing Alex says, "I thought you all were leaving for dinner."

"I wanted to get cleaned up first."

"Fine go take a shower I am done." Alex says as she stands.

"Why were you sitting on the floor with the shower running?"

"Because I don't want to be bothered. I am going to bed, if they ask I have a migraine." Alex says walking out of the room. By the time Casey finishes showering Alex is in bed asleep. Casey mentally notes this is the third night that Alex has gone to bed without eating as she leaves with their parents.

Arriving back to the hotel that night Casey wakes Alex up. "What's wrong?" Alex groggily asks.

"I brought you dinner." Casey says with a warm smile. "I wasn't sure what you'd want exactly, so I ordered you a filet since I know you like steak."

"Why are you being so nice to me Casey?" Alex questions as she takes the food. Opening the box her mouth instantly waters from the delicious smell. She was so hungry her head hurt. Not eating after snowboarding all day was miserable.

"Alex," Casey begins sitting on the bed, "I know how hungry I was getting off the slopes, so I know you had to be starving."

"So you brought me food so I wouldn't starve to death, okay thanks, but that still doesn't explain why you are being so nice to me." Alex responds while eating.

Casey lies down on the bed next to Alex and softy says, "I don't know Alex. I guess I want to be your friend even if you don't want to be mine."

Neither girl said anything else. After finishing all of her meal Alex cleaned up and got ready for bed. Walking out of the bathroom she found the redhead asleep in her bed. Not saying a word Alex climbed in and snuggled close. It was nice to feel loved even if it wasn't the way she wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Chapter 3 is almost done so it should be posted tonight too!**

**Six Months Later…**

Casey Novak sat at the dinner table with her mother and stepfather waiting on her stepsister Alex to come home for dinner. Alexander had just gotten off the phone with his daughter and did not seem happy one bit. As a matter of a fact, he seems almost enraged.

Her mother and stepfather had been married for the last year, and the entire time her stepsister seemed to cause more trouble than anything else for their parents. She had befriended her stepsister six months ago while on a family ski trip and while she and Alex got along most of the time it really bothered Casey to see how the blonde treated their parents with such little respect. All Alexander seemed to want was for them all to get along, and while Casey did know that he tended to be very hard on Alex she still didn't understand why Alex refused to do anything her dad wanted her too.

Hearing the back door slam, Casey knew Alex was home. As the blonde walked down the hallway from the garage and into the kitchen she threw her bag down on the counter as she approached the kitchen table. Casey tries in vain to get Alex to look at her hoping to send the blonde a mental message to reign in her behavior before Alexander explodes.

"So I am here now. Let's eat." Alex says sitting down at the table.

The dark haired hard faced man stares in disapproval at his daughter. Shaking his head he says, "Well we are happy you could join us Alexandra."

As the family begins to eat in tense silence, Casey catches Alex's eyes. The blonde instantly smiles seeing Casey and seems to let her guard down a little. Looking up Alexander catches this small unspoken exchange between his daughter and stepdaughter. To any normal person this might seem like a harmless moment between two stepsisters, but Alexander knows his daughter well enough to see that something more is meant by her smile and he intends to get to the bottom of it.

"Alex, Caroline and I are heading to California this weekend to go check on the new grapes for a couple of the vineyards. We will be leaving Thursday night. You will be able to watch Casey while we are gone won't you." Alexander asks with a very serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah Dad I can handle watching her, although, I think she is capable of watching herself just fine." Alex says winking at Casey.

Caroline smiles, "Alex it's just a precaution. We know Casey is responsible."

"Whatever." Alex says with a sigh as she drops her fork on her plate. "I am finished, may I leave?"

Casey kicks Alex under the table to get her attention. When the blonde looks up to meet her eyes she gives her a pointed look that says 'shut up.' Alex smirks and looks towards her father.

"No, Alexandra you may not leave. We need to talk about going to Harvard sometime in July to visit the business school. You need to be well connected before you start in September." Alexander says giving his daughter a stern look before he takes a sip of his drink.

Alex sits up straight and looks at her father in shock, "You are joking right? You know I want to go to Columbia."

"Alexandra, you are going to Harvard end of discussion. It is the better choice. If you are going to run my corporations one day you are going to need to do everything in your power to make yourself stand out." He says firmly.

"I am done." Alex says pushing her chair away from the table, "Oh, and since you are planning my entire future for me go ahead and plan the trip. Just let me know when to show up. Hell my 19th birthday is in July maybe you want to plan it for then." With that she turns and walks out of the room and up the stairs.

An hour later, Alex hears a familiar knock at her door. Knowing its Casey she yells, "Come in."

"Hey," Casey calls out as she enters the large room and walks towards Alex.

"Hi, I hope dinner wasn't too rough for you." Alex says as Casey climbs onto Alex's bed and lies down next to her.

"Nope, but I would really like it if you could maybe be nicer to my mom. Hate your dad all you want but please be nice to my mom she is all I have left." Casey begs with her hands clasped together as if she is praying.

Leaning over Casey, Alex's says, "You have me too you know, but for you I will try!"

"Thank you," Casey says as she looks into the blondes blue eyes. There was something about Alex's steely blue gaze that always made Casey think that Alex was hiding something from her. Something she could never quite figure out. "Where were you tonight?" she whispered.

Alex pulled back and sat up. "I was visiting my mom," Alex says quietly.

Casey nods and sits up pulling Alex into a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

Alex shakes her head and replies, "No, I don't but do you mind holding me for a bit?"

"Sure lay down." Casey says pulling Alex tight to her body as Alex starts to silently cry. Casey was sure that she was the only person that Alex ever let her guard down around. The blonde always portrayed a strong front to everyone and she really was just as strong as she was rebellious, but she still fiercely missed her mother and Casey seemed to be the only person that Alex was ever honest with regarding those feelings.

Holding Alex tight while she cried Casey ran her fingers through Alex's silky blonde hair to help calm her. As the blonde fell asleep and her breathing evened out Casey found herself following Alex into a deep slumber. Unconsciously, both girls drew each other in tighter seeking comfort in each other's presence.

Alexander Cabot that evening decides to look in on his daughter seeing her light on under her door. Quietly opening the door incase his daughter had fallen asleep he caught sight of his daughter asleep in his stepdaughters arms. Something was definitely going on with these two and he intended to get to the bottom of it and soon.

* * *

**Two Days later….**

Wednesday afternoon Alexander stood in his home office window waiting on his daughter to arrive for a one on one talk. He was planning on talking to her about her relationship with his stepdaughter. Alexander was aware of his daughter's sexual orientation both he and his late wife had been accepting of this knowledge when their daughter had come to them years ago to tell them and he was still accepting of that fact. However Alexander was no fool, he saw the way his daughter looked at his stepdaughter and he knew by those looks that Alex had romantic feelings for her.

Honestly he felt bad having to have this talk. He knew having to tell his daughter to let it go and back off from the redhead was only going to cause Alex more pain, but it was unacceptable behavior. Alex couldn't be in a romantic relationship with her stepsister it wasn't right, and it would not look right in the eyes of the world. He just hoped that he wasn't too late with this conversation.

Hearing the door to his office open, Alexander turned to see his daughter enter. Motioning to one of the leather seats by the window, he took a seat followed by Alex. Looking over his daughter, he was taken aback by seeing how much more over the last six months she had come to resemble her mother. Right now, her simply sitting in the chair with her legs crossed while she looked at the floor Alex could easily be mistaken as a younger twin of his late Charlotte. It was really remarkable.

Alex looked up at her father waiting for whatever he had to say. Finally getting tired of his stare, she rolled her eyes and said, "You said when you called earlier that you wanted to talk."

"Yes, Alexandra I do. First, I would like to tell you that I have arranged our appointment with the Harvard Business School for the week before your birthday. So, three weeks from today we will leave. I also figured while we were there we could find you an apartment." Alexander said with a small smile.

Alex returned her father's smile with a blatant frown, "You really won't think about letting me attend Columbia will you?"

Sighing Alexander asked, "Why Alexandra do you wish to attend Columbia?"

"Well it's in New York City for one so it's closer to home and Casey…"

"Alex you need to stop right there." Alexander said with a firm tone.

Alex could hear her father's disapproving tone, "What?"

"I called you hear today to talk with you about your relationship with Casey. What is going on with you two? I see the way you look at her and I saw you two in your bed the other night. Are you in a relationship with her?" the dark haired man asks his daughter.

Shrinking in her seat, Alex says "Nothing is going on with us. She is just my best friend that's all. I don't even know if she likes girls so what does it matter?"

"It matters because I can tell you have feelings for her. You cannot be with her, it wouldn't look right."

"I am aware of that. Just add it to the list of how you have ruined my life!" Alex says as she stands and heads towards the door.

"Alexandra, I expect you to put distance between you and Casey. If you won't I will and the first step will be you attending Harvard. Don't make me go farther." Alexander bellows at his daughter as he stands.

Looking at her demanding father Alex stands tall in his shadow matching his icy glare and firmly says, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on." With that she opens the door to his office and lets herself out. Once she is out in the hallway she runs to Casey's room.

Walking into Casey's room Alex can see she startled the younger girl, muttering a quick apology she begins pacing the room. Casey can see that Alex is fuming mad most likely from her conversation with Alexander. Putting the book she had been reading down, Casey stands and approaches the blonde.

"Alex," Casey starts, "Alex, talk to me please." Getting no response, she tries again, "Please Alex stop and talk to me."

Alex refuses to answer she just keeps her back and forth pacing like a caged tiger. She would honestly love to stop to tell Casey everything she is feeling but nothing she would say would even remotely help the situation, it would only make it worse. She shouldn't even be here. Stopping briefly to look the redhead in the eyes she turns to leave.

Without thinking her actions through Casey grabs Alex's arm and roughly pulls her back into her arms. Holding the frustrated blonde close she looks into her icy blue eyes. As if on some sort of autopilot Casey runs her fingers down the side of Alex's face and then lightly kisses her.

It's a chaste kiss and Casey isn't even sure why she has kissed Alex, but as she pulls away she feels this enormous loss that can't be explained. Looking at Alex, she starts to speak but before words can be formed Alex pulls her into another kiss. This one is much more sensual and filled with volumes of unspoken words.

Alex pulls Casey closer as she begins to kiss down Casey's jaw towards her neck. Casey lost in the passion filled moment whispers Alex's name. Hearing the redhead speak her name Alex is ripped back to reality and immediately stops her actions and steps away.

Casey looks at Alex not understanding what has just happened or why Alex stopped. Looking once more into Alex's eyes, Casey asks, "Alex what was that?"

"I don't know Casey. I am sorry Casey, I have to go." Alex answers heading to the door.

Casey with tears evident in her voice pleads, "Alex, please don't go."

"I am so sorry Casey," is all Alex can say as she leaves the room. Running down the stairs, Alex runs immediately to her SUV and drives to her mother's grave. Walking up she sits against the headstone and cries. She knows she doesn't need to say anything her mother already knows her pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for you reviews. They really help keep me pumped up and writing! **

Walking into her mother's bedroom, Casey climbs onto the bed and into her mother's embrace. Seeing her daughter is upset about something Caroline asks, "What's wrong baby?"

"I kissed Alex," Casey confesses.

"Why?" Caroline asks running a calming hand through her daughters matching red hair.

"I don't know. She was upset about something and wouldn't talk to me, so I pulled her into my arms. I am not sure why, it's just felt right." Casey admits.

"So why are you so upset then?" Caroline asks holding her daughter closer.

"Mom, I was nervous that I kissed her and I pulled back, but then she pulled me closer and kissed me. It was amazing and electrifying as silly as that sounds. I started...I started to think it might turn into something more, but she suddenly stopped and walked away just saying she was sorry." As Casey reached the end she began to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Everything will be fine." Caroline soothes.

"Mom, I think I have feelings for her. I am so sorry." Casey confesses.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Casey. Love is a wonderful thing. Don't ever be sorry for it."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why, because Alex is your stepsister? No, not at all. You can't control who you love Casey. She isn't your sister by blood but by marriage, so no I don't care. Just like I don't care that you like women versus men. Let me ask you this Casey, if Alex wasn't Alexander's daughter would you still like her?"

"Yes, without a doubt." Casey replied with a weak smile.

Caroline pushed a red strand of hair from her daughter's eyes, "Then don't worry about anything baby. Everything will be fine. Love has a way of working itself out."

Casey frowns, "But she ran away when she realized what she was doing Mom, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Casey listen to me, Alex is without a doubt in love with you. I can tell with how she drops every wall around her heart when she is with you. She can be fuming mad but get near you and calm instantly. She doesn't act that way around her friends or Al just you honey. Right now she may be running from the truth but one day she won't be able to anymore. Just hang in there baby, everything will work out when it is supposed to." Caroline says kissing Casey's head.

The mother and daughter sat together laughing and trying to plan something for Alex's 19th birthday. Despite how Alex treated her, Caroline still wanted the rebellious teen to have a nice birthday. She knew the majority of Alex's problems resulted over the loss of her real mother but nonetheless she wanted the girl to feel loved. In her mind everyone deserves to feel love.

* * *

Later that evening, Casey heard a faint knock at her bedroom door. Opening it she was met face to face with Alex. "What do you want Alex?" Casey asked still angry from earlier.

"I...I want to take you somewhere." Alex replied.

"Okay let me get my bag."

Alex shakes her head, "No, not right now. Be ready to go at 4:30 am."

"What? Why?" Casey asks confused.

"I want to take you someplace really special to me Casey. Please just be ready to go then. Dress warm." Alex says squeezing Casey's hands lightly before walking back to her room.

As promised Alex arrived back at Casey's door at 4:30 am. Casey was ready to go and happily followed Alex to her SUV. Driving to the special location Casey watched the stars as they drove towards the beach.

Arriving to an empty lot, Alex put the vehicle in 4 wheel drive and drove out onto the lot and parked just before the beach. Looking at Casey she said, "Ready?"

Casey nodded and the got out of the car. Finding a place on the beach they sat down together. Alex looked at Casey in the darkness. The sky was starting to become a bit brighter but it was still hard to see.

Taking Casey's hand, Alex began, "I brought you here because it is the most special place in the world to me. My mother bought this lot when I was a child. She always planned to build a house here for us, but never did. One day I will build that house here. Anyway, I like to come here when I want to remember happy times with her, we only had happy times here. I needed to be happy right now and I wanted to share that with you." Taking a deep breath she continued looking at Casey, "I am sorry that I can't give you what you need. If I could I would, but I can't. I am so sorry Casey."

Casey didn't say anything she just leaned her head against Alex's shoulder as silent tears ran from her eyes. They two teens watched as the sun rose off of the horizon. The colors flashing across the sky helped ease their shared pain.

Arriving back home that morning Casey went upstairs to take a shower while Alex walked into the kitchen. Seeing Caroline at the kitchen sink washing out a dish Alex walked over to her stepmother. Seeing Alex approach her Caroline set down the bowl and turned off the water.

"Caroline, I wanted to say sorry for my behavior. I am angry about a lot of things and anyway I am sorry I took the brunt of the feelings out of you. I told Casey I would try harder and well this is me keeping my word to her." Alex spoke softly.

Caroline wrapped her stepdaughter in a warm hug and said, "Thank you Alex. Don't you worry, I understand."

Alex hugged her stepmother back and walked out of the room. She went straight to her room to lie down. Looking at the ceiling, she wanted to go get Casey. She wanted Casey to hold her till she fell asleep, but she knew she couldn't anymore. As much as she wanted to be with her stepsister her father would never allow it and that killed her little by little.

* * *

Saying goodbye to their children that night, Alexander and Caroline Cabot drove to the private airport. "Al, I want to talk to you about something." Caroline started.

"Okay, go ahead." Alexander replied.

"Casey came to me yesterday upset because she kissed Alex and Alex pushed her away. Did you speak to Alex?" Caroline questioned.

Shaking his head and frowning he replied, "I knew they were getting to close. This is exactly why they need to be separated. I told her to keep her distance at least she listened for once."

"Alexander, are you saying that you told Alex to stay away from Casey!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That is exactly what I am saying, it's not appropriate for them to be together they are sisters."

Putting her hand to her forehead Caroline said, "You have got to fix this you have to tell Alex you were wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't stop them from loving one another Alexander. You can't help who you love. Plus, they are sisters by marriage not blood, so who cares."

"I can't believe you are so fine with this." He says shaking his head.

"Well who am I to stand in the way of their happiness. Have you seen Alex around Casey? She is hopelessly in love with my daughter. Why would you want to stop either of them from experiencing that kind of love? Don't you think Alex deserves some happiness in her life?" Caroline firmly asked.

"I just hadn't thought of it like that, and of course I want Alex to be happy and feel loved. I will call her tomorrow morning and set things straight." He responded as they pulled into the airport.

"I hope you do Alexander, I hope you do." Caroline says firmly.

* * *

After their parents left, Alex took Casey out for dinner. Alex had hoped that by the time dinner was finished she and Casey would be back to normal, but that hope had proven futile. Casey seemed intent on staying more reserved and distant since Alex had informed her that they couldn't be together.

After dinner Alex again tried to bring Casey back to her normal self by taking her to see the latest sci-fi movie, but Casey maintained her standoffish persona. Finally giving up, Alex drove them home. At this point, she just wanted to go to bed and try again with Casey tomorrow.

Pulling up to the house, Alex saw her father's right hand man Donald Cragen's car in the driveway. Alex was surprised to see him at the house since her father was out of town. Frowning as she parked the SUV, she started to wonder if her father was having her and Casey checked up on now.

Walking over she icily asked, "Mr. Cragen, is my father having you check up on me now?"

"Alex can we go inside we need to talk." Don asked quietly as he saw the redhead approach from behind.

"What is it? I don't have time for games." Alex sighed at the man.

Frowning Don looked up at the teenager, "Alexandra we really need to go inside for this."

Alex suddenly hears Casey break out in a sob, turning to look at the collapsing redhead Alex can't piece together what is happening until she turns back and sees Don's face. Then it hits her like a hand to the face. "Are they okay?" She asks timidly.

Don's shake of his head answers her worst fear. Her father and stepmother are gone. It's only her and Casey now.

* * *

The next week felt like it went by in painfully slow motion. Casey and Alex were informed of the plane crash which took their parents' lives. They planned and held a joint funeral for them the same week. Donald Cragen, Alex's father's right hand man had moved in for the week to ensure the girls were properly looked after until they could go over the Will and Estate set forth by Alexander and Caroline. Everything was methodical while Alex kept waiting for the next shoe to drop. She felt like she was just passing through someone else's nightmare but it never seemed to end.

Sitting in the living room, Alex waited for the rest of her life to be told to her. In one hour's time, Alex and Casey would know what their parents' wishes were for the both of them and what would become of Alexander's corporations. Their parent's attorney was coming to the house to go over the will and estate so the girls wouldn't have to go out in public again this week. It was supposed to be helpful, but Alex felt more like she was trapped. She just wished she knew what Casey was thinking. The redhead had hardly talked since they got the news of the crash.

Every night since last Thursday Alex would wake up with Casey in bed with her. She was never quite sure when Casey would join her in the night, but every morning she would wake up with Casey in her arms. They never spoke about it, but then again Casey rarely spoke at all. As a matter of a fact, the most she'd heard Casey speak since the whole ordeal was when she gave her mother's eulogy, which was beautiful. Alex had asked Don to give Alexander's.

Finally, the attorney arrived. He shakily sat down in front of the two girls. Opening his briefcase he pulled out two letters and handed one to Alex and the other to Casey. Seeing her father's handwriting of her name, Alex shakily opens the letter.

_My dearest Alexandra,_

_If you are reading this I am very sorry for it means that I have left you far too soon. I am sorry to leave you like this especially after losing your mother but please remain strong. Remain strong for me Alex and remain strong for your mother. When you start feeling weak remember that even though I miss you terribly I am in a better place with your mother and we are looking down on you always. _

_Your mother loved you more than life itself, and you look just like her. I am sorry that you and I never learned to really communicate well. I should have worked harder at it. You look like your mother Alex but you have my personality. It is for this reason that I know you have all the strength you need to make it through this ordeal. _

_Always know that I love you Alexandra. Always know that you have the ability to do anything you want in life. Always know you will be my daughter and I am very proud to say you are always._

_Love you always,_

_Dad_

As she finishes reading the letter she closes her eyes and tries to will away her tears, but then she hears Casey's sobs escape her. Opening her eyes she looks at Casey. The redhead has pulled herself into a little ball crying on the sofa next to her, the letter from Caroline clutched to her chest. Alex wastes no time in pulling Casey into her arms and holds her tight. She runs her hand through Casey's hair and keeps telling her everything will be okay. Finally, Casey is able to pull herself together well enough for the attorney to continue.

Alex nods for him to carry on. Clearing his throat he begins, "Ok, Ms. Cabot your father left his estate to you. He has left his corporations to you, and financial accounts are yours, along with all real estate holdings under the advisement of his associate Donald Cragen. Once you graduate with your Masters in Business they will all be permanently turned over to you and you will officially be named the CEO of all the corporations. In the meantime, the board will run the corporations but they have to update you of all business matters once a week. Now, Ms. Novak your mother left you all her financial accounts including IRA's, and stocks. However, yours is left under the advisement of your guardian until you graduate college. Your guardian is listed as Alexandra Cabot."

With this knowledge Casey sits up and looks at Alex. "Did you know?" she asks. Her voice sounds ragged from her crying. Alex shakes her head, "No I didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love this chapter…I hope you do as well.**

**One and a half years after their parent's death…**

Casey sat on the floor of the living room of Alex's Central Park apartment looking at the Christmas tree. She was in her senior year of high school and had just received the letter she had been anxiously awaiting. It was a letter from Harvard and it would tell her if she would be attending in the fall or not.

Part of her wanted to go get Alex to open it, but she was really trying to put distance between them. She had allowed herself to open back up to Alex the first Thanksgiving without her mother. The holiday had made her weak and before she realized what was happening she and Alex were back to acting like best friends. Being close with Alex again had made life bearable, until she got to close and on the Fourth of July their relationship got intimate again. Despite that one night though, that was initiated by Alex this time, the blonde once again told Casey that they couldn't be together. So once again Casey withdrew from the relationship.

Casey knew she had to get away. She couldn't stay in the same city not to mention same apartment as Alex and not be with her. It was too hard. After their parents' death Alex had consulted Cragen and together they decided it was best for her to attend Columbia because she would be closer to the corporate headquarters and be a much more present figure for the board to take seriously. Not wanting to make the daily trek from Columbia to the house Alex sold the house and bought an apartment off of Central Park. It was an amazing place, but it was Alex's and while Casey may have felt like it was their home when they had moved in after the Fourth she just felt like she didn't belong. Now they seemed to fight all of the time.

Opening the letter, Casey slowly unfolded it and read the first few lines. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She was in! She was moving to Cambridge, she would be free from Alex soon enough.

Hearing Casey shriek Alex got up and walked out of her office and down the hall. Seeing, Casey dancing with the letter in front of the Christmas tree she knew what Casey had just read. She knew Casey was leaving her. Bowing her head, she walked down the hall and into her room. Closing the door, she climbed into bed and started to cry.

Alex knew she was wrong the morning after the Fourth. She knew her actions that night were pure. She was in love with Casey she wanted to give her the world. However, she was her stepsister and legal guardian none of those looked appropriate when it came to dating. It would look awful to anyone who saw, so she pushed her away. Ultimately, she deserved to loose Casey because she had hurt her, even if it was unintentional. Maybe it was best for her to leave. At least Alex couldn't hurt her if she wasn't here.

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

Alex Cabot sat in front of the Christmas tree. Casey was supposed to come home from Cambridge tonight for the holiday. She despised Alex so much now that she could only come home for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, then she would return to Cambridge not to be seen again until Thanksgiving. She didn't even come home for Alex's birthday anymore and wouldn't let Alex visit for hers. Alex had never felt so alone.

Constantly trying to take her mind off of her loneliness she had buried herself in her school work and had managed to graduate this December. She would be starting her MBA come January. She was proud of her successes and couldn't wait to take her place as the CEO of the company. Life could only be better if she had Casey in it.

Pouring a third glass of wine, Alex turned on the gas fireplace to heat up. Closing her eyes she thought back to that Fourth of July. Casey and she sat in the bay window of their apartment watching the fireworks go off throughout the city sharing a bottle of wine. Alex had said something amusing and Casey had started to laugh throwing her head back and before Alex knew what she was doing she was kissing her way up Casey's neck.

Casey didn't flinch or push away. Instead she pulled Alex on top of her as she laid back. Snaking her hands up Alex's shirt she pulled her close into her. Everything moved at lightning speed from there from kissing to removing clothes to exploring every inch of one another to mind blowing orgasms. The next morning waking up with Casey in her arms like that was magical. Alex never wanted that moment to be over. Yet, Alex had to take care of Casey and she couldn't do that if they were in a relationship. So instead she got up and said it was a mistake. Although, nothing with Casey was ever a mistake, except for pushing her away.

Hearing Casey's keys in the door, Alex stood and walked to greet her. As she walked in Alex's breath froze in her throat seeing Casey walking in with another woman. Smiling Casey said, "Merry Christmas Alex. Alex this is my girlfriend Amelia." Alex suddenly felt very ill and the big smile she had on her face turned to a frown.

"Hi. Umm, Casey I am not feeling well I think I caught the flu so I am going to bed, will you and your friend turn off the fireplace for me." Alex says walking towards her room.

"Sure." That was all the redhead had time to say before the door closed.

* * *

**Two and a half years later…**

Alex watched as Casey walked across the stage and accepted her diploma. She had officially graduated college. Alex was so proud of her and so happy that she was going on to law school. Casey had worked very hard and Alex knew she would excel in law school no doubt.

Having just taken over the corporations Casey didn't know that Alex had actually made it to the ceremonies so she was very surprised to see Alex walk towards her afterwards. "What are you doing here Alex?" Casey asked. Alex smiled wide handing Casey a small bouquet of flowers.

"I came to watch you graduate Casey, I wouldn't have missed this moment for the world." Alex answered.

"You didn't need to come here Alex." Casey said with a sigh.

Alex shook her head, "Wow, Casey. Okay."

"Alex, I am moving."

"Where?" Alex asked.

"Stanford." Casey replied, "I am going to school out there Alex, I am not coming back again."

Alex can't fight it this time. Casey's words are hurting her too much. The tears slip from her eyes and she nods in understanding. She caused this; she had to cause this to help Casey in the long run.

"Alex," Casey starts, "I am sorry."

Angrily wiping her tears away and putting on her icy mask Alex says, "No you're not sorry Casey, and that's okay. You shouldn't have to stay here for me especially if you aren't happy. I will have all of your finances transferred over to you. We can part ways here. I am glad I got to see you graduate. Congratulations on the rest of your life. I hope it turns out to be just as amazing as you. If you ever need anything ever please call me." With that she turns and walks away not looking back no matter how much she wants to.

Casey watches Alex leave and feels some relief. She hates to do this but she really has to if she is going to move on from the blonde. Cambridge just wasn't far enough.

* * *

**Eight years later…**

Casey Novak stands in her house packing the last of her boxes. Tomorrow she will be moving back to New York City to take a job working for the Manhattan's District Attorney's office for White Collar Crimes. She is so excited, she has been working in the White Collar division for the last four years in Los Angeles but now she is taking over in Manhattan.

She hasn't been back to Manhattan in over eight years and to be honest she is a little nervous about returning. Casey had left for a reason she left to break away from Alexandra. She'd been in love with Alex to such a degree that it was impossible to be in a relationship with anyone else, all those years after that Fourth she'd been hoping that Alex would come to her senses and admit her feelings but it never happened. Finally her last year of college she decided she had to leave, she had to move on even if it hurt Alex, so that is what she did.

Moving was one of the best decisions of her life. She was finally able to move past her feelings for Alex and meet someone great. Life now seemed perfect and filled with love. Taking the last book off the shelf she examined the cover. It was Alex's favorite book 1984 by Orwell.

She always thought it was a funny choice and Alex gave it to her the first Christmas after the crash to prove what an amazing read it was. Opening the book to midway through she pulls out a picture, the only one she kept of them. It was one of her favorites. They had been sitting on the apartment floor taking silly photos of each other. Casey lay down on the floor claiming she could feel the hum of the city this way. Alex set the camera on timer and leaned over Casey giving her Eskimo kisses when the camera captured the picture. It was a simple picture but the smile on each of their faces made them look so happy, like they were soul mates.

She would be lying if she said she didn't still have feeling for Alex. To be honest, she thought she would probably always be in love with her to some degree. Although, there was no reason waiting around for someone that was incapable of loving you back. Placing the picture back in the book Casey places the book in the box and tapes it shut. Now all she had to do was avoid Alex in New York and she would be fine.

* * *

Alexandra Cabot finished her run through Central Park and crossed the street back to her apartment. Passing her doorman she walked to the elevator and headed up to her top floor apartment. Walking in the door, she went straight to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Flipping through her emails on her phone she comes to one she isn't happy to read. Pulling up her contact list she calls her right hand man.

"Don," Alex says hearing her associate answer, "What is the meaning of this email Elliot sent me? I hope this is some kind of late joke. He did not send me an email saying we are being investigated for fraud did he?" Setting the phone down on the counter she turns on speaker phone while she prepares her smoothie.

"Alex, I wish I could say it was a joke but it's not. It looks like Marcus really screwed us big time. If what I am finding as I pull apart our records is right, I don't know how we could have had so many cases of those bottles. It is going to take us a while to uncover how deep the well of potential scam goes though." Cragen says with a sigh.

"Fucking fantastic," Alex says, "So what do we do now. I mean how bad this look for me and that particular corporation?"

Cragen begins, "To be honest, I don't know Alex. The feds have really started to crack down on White Collar crimes. They may try to make an example out of you. However, right now Manhattan is handling this case and I think if you are willing to help the ADA handling the case and make it easy for them to convict Marcus they will be forgiving of your lack of awareness to the matter."

"Fine, who is the ADA do I know them?" Alex asks while pouring her smoothie into a cup.

Donald Cragen takes a deep breath, "That's what I need to talk to you about Alexandra."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for the awesome reviews! They really help keep my mind on writing. :) I have tomorrow to myself so hopefully we can cover a lot of ground.**

Casey walked into her office at work. It was her second week and this morning she had been notified that she would be co-chairing a case with Abbie Carmichael. Abbie was the senior ADA for the unit and Casey took it as a huge sign of success that she requested Casey for her case.

Quickly setting down her belongings she immediately headed towards Abbie's office. Lightly knocking on the door to announce her presence she was quickly greeted by the flustered brunette with a, "Novak! Fantastic you are here. We have to go right now."

"Abbie, don't you think you should prep me about the case first?" Casey asks as she runs down the hall after the ADA.

"No time Novak, we will have to prep in the car. I just got a call and we have a small window of time to meet with the CEO of Cabot Vineyards." Abbie says pushing buttons on the elevator.

Casey pales about ten shades hearing where they are going. Finally finding her voice Casey says, "Abbie, I am sorry but I can't help you on this case if it's regarding criminal activity with Alexandra Cabot, I uh, we kinda have a history."

"I hope you speak with more confidence in the courtroom than that display right there," Abbie says as the doors open and she rushes into the garage towards her Lexus. "Don't worry Novak, I know your history. I also know you two haven't been in contact for a little over eight years. Branch does a detailed background of every ADA he employs. It's fine. Plus she's not the one we are after, she's actually being very helpful, the offender was her Vice President of their vintage wine sector."

"Oh," was all Casey could manage to say as Abbie pulled out onto the busy New York streets. Driving towards the waterfront Abbie continued to fill her in on how the VP had been selling fake cases of vintage wines for enormous costs and they were in the process of uncovering the depths of the deceit and fraud in order to press charges. Alex was evidently furious about the situation and was offering all help possible to convict the VP and pay retribution to those wronged. Casey was amazed at the blonde's generosity.

Pulling into the formerly familiar parking lot, Casey exited the car with Abbie and headed to the elevator. Soon she would be seeing the one person she had run clear across the country to escape. So much for avoiding Alexandra fate seemed to keep putting them in each other's paths.

* * *

"Elliot, I don't care if you and Olivia have to ransack his house by yourselves you get me all the information I ask for!" Alex screams at her assistant.

"Out of line Alex," Don warns only to have the infuriated blonde spin towards him.

"No I am not! I don't work for you! You work for me at my discretion! This is my company and I will not let your laziness cause me to lose everything! Go get me the information I have asked you for!" Alex practically screams at the two men.

As the two men leave the office, Amanda Rollins, Alex's personal assistant, sticks her head in the door, "Alex, Abbie Carmichael is here to see you."

"Great, thanks Amanda send her in." Alex says looking out one of her floor to ceiling windows at the water. She was trying to will some of the suffocating anxiety from her bones but nothing ever worked any more. Everything was starting to seem like a waste of her time and life. Then again she didn't have a life, only work and now that might be taken from her. Hearing the ADA enter the room Alex hung her head closing her eyes for a moment while she tried to slow her heart rate.

"Bad morning Cabot?" Abbie says as she takes a seat on the blondes couch and motions for Casey to sit. Casey is in shock just looking at Alex from behind. She literally can't move.

Looking at Alex in her business slacks and lightweight sweater top and heels, Casey can almost feel Alex's stress radiating off of her. She notices Alex's hair is longer and layered, and she looks a little slimmer. Instinctively, Casey wants to run up and pull Alex into her arms, but instead she sits in one of the chairs.

"You have no idea Carmichael," Alex says turning to suddenly see the woman she loves sitting in her chair. Feeling like she is seeing an apparition or something she stands frozen with her eyes locked on the redheads beautiful green ones.

Finally she manages to say, "Casey," in almost a whisper.

"Hi Alex," is all Casey can say.

"Why? When? When did you get back?" Alex asks completely ignoring Abbie's presence.

"Three weeks ago, but Alex we need to talk with you about this case while you have the time." Casey says confidently.

Nodding Alex agrees and looks to Abbie, "So I have been trying to get my hands on the original hardcopies of the manifests. That way we can see exactly what the original number of cases of the wine we had, and how many were sold which should provide us the number in which were falsely sold. However, my guys weren't able to get them yesterday but I sent them back out this morning that is what you walked up on when you arrived."

Abbie nods, "Okay, Alex that is a good start, but we need access to all your corporate records."

Alex cringes at this knowledge and closes her eyes again trying to ease her stress. Opening her eyes again she catches Casey staring right back. Looking into the redheads, eyes she feels as if someone just poured hot water all over her effectively washing all her stress away. Looking back to Abbie she confidently says, "Okay, my records are at your disposal."

Abbie chuckles a little, "Geez, Alex I wish all the CEO's I had to deal with were as easy as you."

Showing a faint smile Alex replies quietly, "I have nothing to hide. I believe in running an honest company. I am just sad one of my employees didn't feel the same way."

"Well we don't need to waste anymore of your time." Abbie says standing. As she stands she notices Casey has failed to join her, Casey is still sitting with her eyes locked on Alex's. Abbie discreetly smiles noticing this exchange. "How about I give you two a moment to catch up? Casey I will be in the hall no rush." Abbie says walking out of the office.

Alex smiles at Casey and quietly says, "I missed you."

Hearing Alex talk to her brings Casey back to reality. She suddenly realizes that she is alone in the office and quickly stands, "I need to get back to the office." As she begins to walk to the doors Alex quickly grabs her hand and turns her.

Looking into Alex's icy blue gaze, Casey finds herself powerless once again. Alex finally whispers loud enough for only Casey to hear, "Have lunch with me."

"I can't I have plans," Casey whispers back while she examines Alex's face.

"Then dinner?" Alex questions. She wants to pull Casey into her arms but she is afraid of scaring her off.

"Why?" Casey questions. She is suddenly finding it hard to breathe in the blonde's presence.

Looking Casey over Alex lets herself faintly smile again. Age looks good on Casey. It's as if the last eight years has only helped to make her look even more beautiful. Bowing her head she says, "I can't let you leave again Casey, I can't bear losing you again. So this is me asking you to please let me take you to dinner and be your friend again. Please Casey."

"Okay," Casey answers all too willingly as she runs her hand up to Alex's face. As she touches her Alex presses her face into Casey's warm palm. Feeling the intimate moment Casey quickly withdraws her hand as if it had been burned.

"You can pick me up from the DA's office at 6pm." Casey says turning to leave.

"See you then Casey." Is all Alex says watching the redhead walk out the office doors taking just one more piece of Alex's heart in her wake.

Alex paces her office. She can't believe she just saw Casey, Casey, her Casey, her Casey that she just let slip through her fingers. Her Casey, that couldn't deal with being on the same coast line as her and ran to the other side of the country to escape her, that Casey just walked into her office and sat on her couch and agreed to have dinner with her tonight. Well reluctantly agreed but agreed nonetheless.

She has to show Casey just how much she has always meant to her. She can't lose her this time. Alex has to show her just how much she has always meant to her.

Sitting down at her desk, Alex starts making calls. Casey might have only agreed to dinner tonight, but Alex is going to make it impossible for Casey to turn down another invitation to do something with her for this weekend. As she finishes her arrangements she picks up her phone to text her best friend.

Typing Alex grins a little. Even though her friend will most likely denying any involvement in this she knows she had a hand behind it no doubt. Shaking her head she hits send.

_"Greylek, I am kicking your ass straight into next year for not telling me she was back. I can't believe you and Carmichael pulled that stunt on me this morning. Thank you."_

* * *

Casey sat in Abbie's car driving back to the DA's office. She was so confused about what all happened she can't fully process everything. Not to mention she agreed to go to dinner with Alex! What the hell was happening to her, she wasn't even in the room with her that long.

"So when you said you and Alex Cabot had a history, you forgot to mention that you two dated." Abbie says with a chuckle.

Casey immediately blushes as she hears her superior laugh at her expense. "It's not like that, we never dated." Casey says with a serious tone.

"But you wanted to date her and she wanted to date you." Abbie clarifies.

"How is my love life work related talk at all?" Casey asks drumming her fingers on the door.

"So I am right." Abbie states flatly.

"Fine, if you must know there was something between us. I had feelings for her that weren't returned okay. Then I moved to LA. End of story." Casey exclaims hoping that's the end of it.

"And now you are back, so..." Abbie continues to pry while she drives.

Casey takes a breath to keep from screaming. Finally she says, "Carmichael seriously. I have a girlfriend who lives here with me. Okay. I am not interested in Alex and I had no intentions of even telling her I was back. This case is the only reason why I am even talking to her."

Abbie frowns at this information suddenly feeling slightly guilty for listening to Kim and having these two reunited. Abbie shakes her head, "you never said you have a girlfriend."

"Why would I have? We don't talk about our personal lives. I only know you are married to Kim because it is common knowledge around work. Teddy is a cardiothoracic surgeon at Weill Cornell so how would you know?" Casey questions.

Pulling into the parking garage for the office Abbie sighs, "I don't know Casey. Sorry, it's just I didn't know."

"I am sorry for snapping Abbie. I just was hesitant to move back in the first place because of Alex, but Teddy got the job and it was too good for her to pass up so we moved. Anyway, things have always been difficult between Alex and me. I was in love with her but she didn't feel the same way." Casey explained.

"Are you sure she didn't feel the same way? I only ask because the way she looked at you today and her expression, it's just I have never seen her react like that to anyone." Abbie says quietly.

Casey smirks at Abbie, "Geez, how many meetings have you had with her?"

Abbie realizing her slip covers quickly, "Too many to count anyway, let's head up."

* * *

Back in her office after her lunch meeting, Casey can't take her mind off of Alex. She keeps thinking on how the blonde looked. Her hair was longer and layered now, and she was wearing glasses…black framed ones…they looked good on her. Casey chuckles a little to herself as she figures Alex probably finally made good on her threat to end her relationship with contacts. Remembering the scene of Alex screaming at the box of contacts in the bathroom that seemed to play out every morning made Casey smile. Alex also looked slimmer which either meant she was working out again or not eating well either of which were a possibility for the blonde.

Shaking her head Casey tried to clear Alex from her mind. She needed to think about the case, not sit here and just think about Alex's looks. Dinner was probably a bad idea. Plus, she hadn't told Teddy that she was going to dinner or with whom she would be going to dinner with tonight. Teddy knew about Alex being her stepsister and she knew they had had a falling out, but she didn't know the intimate details. Casey was going to have a lot of explaining to do later. Luckily she had until tomorrow to think about that since Teddy was on call tonight.

Hearing a knock at her door, Casey looks up to see Alex's personal assistant Amanda Rollins standing in the doorway. A little confused at by her visitor Casey offers a shaky, "Come in."

"Ms. Novak, Ms. Cabot wanted me to come by and bring you these files. Her associates were able to pull them today. She also wanted me to inform you that your detectives and any other investigators you would like are welcome to come by at any time, and that every employee at the corporation will make themselves available to your office whenever needed. Furthermore, she wanted me to tell you that she is looking forward to tonight's dinner." Amanda says confidently with a smile at the last part.

A little taken aback by all the information given to her Casey nods her head with a slight frown. "Thank you for relaying all of that Amanda. Tell Alex I am looking forward to catching up as well." Casey finally manages to say as she takes the files.

Amanda nods and heads back out of the office leaving a slightly confused Casey in her wake. Casey was wondering why Alex sent her assistant to her and not Abbie. Then it hit her. Alex wanted to make sure that she was still on Casey's mind. Shaking her head she realized she had a big night ahead of her and no idea what it would entail. Leaning back in her chair, Casey looked at the ceiling wondering what she was getting herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I love SVU, but I also love anything by Shonda Rhimes (Greys Anatomy, Private Practice, Scandal, How to Get Away with Murder) so don't be surprised to see characters from those shows pop up into my stories. Anyway, meet Dr. Teddy Altman. Then it's dinner with my favorite blonde. :)**

* * *

At 5:45 Casey began packing up her bag and preparing to leave for dinner with Alex. She figured she would wait outside for her that way she could save time. Hearing a knock at her door she turns to see her girlfriend Dr. Teddy Altman.

Teddy was dressed in her sneakers, scrubs and fleece jacket topped with a wide smile. Seeing Teddy brought a big smile to Casey's face. "Hey you," Casey began walking over to the sandy blonde haired doctor, "I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow" she says wrapping her arms around Teddy's waist and placing a light kiss to Teddy's lips.

Teddy smiles even bigger seeing her beautiful red haired girlfriend, "My surgery got pushed until tomorrow afternoon and I am not on call until 8pm. So I thought I would come take you to dinner."

"Oh, I would love too…"

"But?"

"But," Casey says biting her lip, "I have dinner plans with someone."

"Who Casey? And why are you being weird?" Teddy questions firmly. One thing Casey loved about her girlfriend was how direct she was; you never wondered what Teddy was thinking you knew because she told you.

"So, you know how I told you this morning I was getting to co-chair on a major case?"

"Yeah," Teddy says tentatively.

"Well the case is regarding fraud with Cabot Vineyards, my stepsisters company. One of her corporations was selling fraudulent wines. Anyway, I had to have a meeting with her today and she wants to take me to dinner tonight to catch up." Casey confesses.

Teddy rubs Casey's arms as she smiles again. "Casey, why did you seem scared telling me that? That is great. I was hoping you two would reconnect. Even though you never say it, it's apparent how much you miss her." Teddy replies kissing Casey as Casey smiles into the kiss pulling Teddy closer.

Alex Cabot walks down the hallway towards her stepsister's office. As she approaches the office door she catches sight of something she didn't intend to find, Casey in another woman's arms. The other blonde haired woman has her arms wrapped around Casey and is kissing her. Casey is smiling and her laugh is filling the air as the blonde playfully nips at Casey's chin. Alex feels like she can't breathe. All she wants to do is run away. She tries to turn around and walk away, but she can't make her feet work. She is literally stuck in her place. Silently she starts praying for death to come and come quickly before she breaks down. She doesn't want Casey to see her cry ever again, her graduation was bad enough she doesn't need a repeat performance.

Alex continues to painfully watch as the other blonde pulls Casey closer again into a much deeper kiss. The sight of the woman with her hands on Casey's body and lips on Casey's mouth is driving Alex mad. Suddenly something in Alex snaps, and she starts towards the office with determination in every step. She has to put a stop to this now. Knocking loudly on the doorframe she startles the two women apart. "I am sorry to interrupt, Alexandra Cabot." Alex says with a smirk holding out her hand to the other woman.

"Oh hi! Dr. Teddy Altman, Casey's girlfriend, it's nice to meet you." Teddy says happily shaking Alex's hand.

Alex looks Teddy up and down and then smiles at Casey and says, "It's nice to meet you. Casey, are you ready? I made us reservations to your favorite tapas bar."

Casey doesn't really know what to say to either woman. She is slightly shell-shocked seeing the woman she loves and the woman she is in love with in the same room together. The only problem is she is in love with the wrong woman. Looking at Alex she smiles, "Yeah Alex, let me just grab my bag and we can head out."

Teddy watches the exchange between the two sisters. Casey hasn't ever told her what the falling out was about but it must not have been that awful because Casey seems very happy to see Alex. Honestly, Casey seems happier than Teddy has ever seen her. She doesn't really know what to think of it. "Well sweetheart I am going to head back to the hospital. You all have fun tonight. I will see you tomorrow night." Teddy says leaning in to kiss Casey goodbye. She is a little caught off guard when Casey turns her head at the last minute and she ends up kissing her cheek instead.

* * *

"So Casey, what brought you back to Manhattan?" Alex asks while trying one of the tapas they ordered.

"Teddy got a job as head of cardio at Weill Cornell. It was just way too good of a deal to pass up, so we moved." Casey says trying a tapa of her own. It was so good without thinking she says, "Oh my God, Alex try this," and holds the other half up to Alex's mouth.

Alex takes the offered bite into her mouth along with the very tips of Casey's thumb and forefinger. Casey's breath instantly hitches in her throat at the sensation of Alex's mouth on her. Quickly she retracts her hand as she begins to flush furiously.

Trying to not let on how much of an effect Alex has on her, Casey quickly asks, "So how do you like running the business?"

"Well, it was a lot of fun before the whole fraud thing." Alex says with a chuckle as she picks up another tapa.

Casey closes her eyes and scrunches up her face, trying to apologize she says, "I am sorry Alex I wasn't thinking about what I was asking."

Taking Casey's hand in hers, Alex warmly says, "Casey you don't ever have to worry upsetting me. To be honest, it's just a job. It is fun, and at one point I threw myself completely into it, but now I feel like I need more in life. I just had to reach an amount of success I guess to feel like I could pursue what I really wanted in life and now I wonder if I took too long to get to that point."

Casey looks deep into Alex's steely blue eyes. Examining Alex's face she takes in the blonde's sweet smile. Casey just doesn't understand. She does understand why Alex being so nice to her, she doesn't deserve it.

"Alex I know I hurt you all those years ago. So why are you being so nice to me?" Casey asks. She isn't fully sure why she is asking or opening up so much. It's dangerous territory and Casey knows it, but as wrong as it may be part of her wants to know if Alex still feels anything.

Alex looks directly into Casey's green eyes and says, "I love you Casey, and I missed having you in my life. I promised myself if I ever saw you again I would do everything in my power to not lose you again." Finishing giving her answer the blonde picks up her wine and takes a sip seemingly unfazed by the answer she just provided.

Casey's green eyes go wide at the answer and she quickly looks down at her plate. She really isn't sure if Alex just said she loves her in a romantic way or a sisterly way. "What do you mean Alex?" Casey finally asks.

"What are you doing Saturday night Casey?" Alex asks not answering the question asked.

"Why?"

"I wanted to take you someplace special." Alex says softly as she takes a sip of her wine. She already knows Casey is going to say no from the look on her face and since she answers a question with a question.

Casey nods, "I would love to go with you, but Teddy has a gala for the hospital that we have to attend. Could we do it say Sunday instead or is it time sensitive?"

"We can do it anytime you want." Alex says leaning in, "What is the gala for?"

Taking a sip of her own wine, Casey says, "Oh, it's a fundraiser for the hospital, so they need all department heads there to charm potential donors."

Alex smiles thinking of a new plan. Seeing a strand of red hair fall into Casey's face she reaches out a hand and pushes it behind Casey's ear again, locking eyes with the redhead. Neither woman says anything for a few minutes. They just stare into each other's eyes. It's a serene moment and their silence speaks volumes.

* * *

After dropping Casey at home later that evening, Alex picks up her cell phone and calls Amanda. Amanda picks up after two rings. "Hey boss, what's up?" the young blonde casually answers in her southern tone.

"Amanda I need a ticket to the Weill Cornell gala for Saturday night." Alex says.

"Okay, no problem I will get you one first thing in the morning. Also, do you want me to just cancel the plans you made today for the Hamptons Saturday?"

Alex bites her lip, Casey mentioned going Sunday instead. She wondered if the redhead was serious. "Don't cancel Rollins. Instead see if we can just reschedule it to Sunday."

"Got it boss," Amanda says adding, "So how did dinner go tonight?"

Alex smiles big at this question, "It went amazingly."

* * *

As Casey walks into her apartment she is filled with a pang of guilt seeing her and Teddy's shared living space. What was she doing with Alex? Was it harmless friendship or something more? As much as she wanted to lie to herself and say it was harmless friendship she knew it wasn't and she couldn't believe her own lie. Casey had feelings for Alex, she always had and even running all the way across the country couldn't make those feeling go away.

However, Casey couldn't let herself fall for Alex again. It was dangerous. She had let herself get close to Alex before and each time she was left hurt and alone. She would not do it again. Getting hurt like that was something she did not wish to experience again, and why would she throw away the wonderful life she shared with Teddy. Teddy loved her and had never run from those feelings.

Walking across the living room to the fireplace Casey looked at the picture of her and Teddy on the shelf. They were wrapped in each other's arms smiling on Teddy's parents porch swing last Thanksgiving. It was a beautiful day filled with love and family, Teddy's family. Casey didn't have anyone anymore. She didn't have anyone but Alex.

Shaking her head she walked to the window next to the bookshelf and looked down on the busy New York streets. Alex had always tried to make things special after the crash. Every holiday she would plan something special just for Casey. Frowning Casey remembered the last Christmas before Casey graduated from Harvard. She told Alex she wasn't coming home for the holiday, but felt bad last minute and showed up Christmas day. Alex hadn't put out one decoration. Casey always thought Alex was decorating for herself, she hadn't realized until that moment who Alex really had been doing it for, the memory made Casey sad.

Looking towards the bookcase, Casey saw the book sitting on the shelf staring her in the face. She picked it up and opened the front cover. Alex's message stood out boldly on the cover page.

_Casey,_

_This book opened my mind to the world and our possible futures. It might not be today, but one day we will ignore Big Brother together. I promise._

_All my love, _

_Alex_

Tears fill Casey's eyes as she reads the message. She hadn't read it since the day it was given to her. She'd read the book and enjoyed it, however, she was too young to understand the meaning behind Alex's message. Closing her eyes she shakes her head. It couldn't be. She didn't make this mistake. Opening her eyes she rereads the message. It was clear. Alex had said it in the only way she must have known how at the time.

Alex had loved her, and promised to be with her when the time was right. Bowing her head Casey fully understood Alex's words from dinner tonight. Casey was what Alex had been working to achieve. How could any of this be though and could Casey believe Alex this time…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I am loving the reviews and reading what you all think about this story. So I have been waiting for at least a week to write this chapter so here it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday night Alex drives out of the city headed to the location of the gala. Normally, she would have a driver take her, but tonight she needs to remain sober. She needs to remain in control. It is her night to make a statement to Casey. Although, she doesn't know exactly what she is going to do, she knows she is going to tell Casey how she feels.

Pulling up to the large stone estate she steps out of her Jaguar and passes the keys to the valet. Not waiting a second, she turns and heads into the gala. She purposely is running late enough that Casey and Teddy should already be here. She wants to catch Casey's eye as she walks into the fundraiser.

Casey stands by the large window overlooking the side garden of the estate. Teddy has wandered off to refill their drinks and Casey is listening to the head of neurology desperately try to win over a potential donor. Little is the doctor aware that Teddy has already landed this donor's check tonight. Looking around the large room she is surprised when she sees a familiar blonde walk into the room.

Alex walks in looking quite unimpressed with the scene. Despite being unimpressed though she looks gorgeous. She is wearing a beaded gold dress that falls just below the knee. It's sleeveless and scooped neck showing off just the right amount of skin. Her hair is pulled back into an artfully done bun with ringlets of hair falling perfectly around her face. Casey is breathless just looking at her.

Suddenly, she feels someone touching her arm. Turning she comes face to face with Teddy. Looking a little confused, Teddy asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Casey states, "Why do you ask?" She takes the glass of wine from Teddy taking a large sip.

Teddy looks at Casey skeptically. "You are flushed." She states flatly looking towards the direction Casey had been looking. Scanning the area she sees Alex. Nodding she realizes there is clearly a lot more to the story of Casey and her stepsisters separation.

"Casey," Teddy whispers as she turns Casey's head towards her with her hand. Locking eyes with the redhead Teddy kisses Casey letting her fingers run down to Casey's pulse point. Casey's heart is pounding before Teddy's lips even touch hers. Kissing Casey she wonders why seeing Alex would cause Casey to react this way.

Breaking the kiss, Casey looks at Teddy with heavy eye lids. "Wow Teddy. Should you be kissing me like that in front of all your coworkers and potential donors?"

Smiling Teddy says, "I don't care what anyone thinks. I am with the woman I love."

"I love you too," Casey says kissing Teddy's cheek.

Alex Cabot stands dead still. She finally spots Casey and when she does the talented doctor is kissing her passionately. Seeing the exchange makes Alex's insides boil. She can't stand seeing the blonde doctor touching Casey. Touching Casey the way she wants to touch Casey. Kissing Casey the way she wants to kiss Casey.

Looking around the room, Alex spots one of her generous clients. She walks over to the older redhead, "Lois!"

"Alexandra, it's good to see you! Are you here to support the hospital or are you a date?" Lois Preston inquires.

Smiling brightly, Alex leans in and whispers, "Support mainly, but there is a special someone here who holds my heart as well."

Laughing, Lois takes Alex's hand, "Well I am glad to hear that. Am I wrong or did I see your stepsister here?"

"Casey, yes she is here. She is right over here with her girlfriend Dr. Teddy Altman who is the head of Cardio. Have you spoken with her? She is phenomenal." Alex says. Lois shakes her head and adds, "No, I haven't met her."

"Well Lois you have to. I was just going to take her my donation. Would you like to join me?" Alex offers with a smirk.

"I would love to dear lead the way." Lois Preston says following the blonde through the crowd.

Reaching Casey and Teddy, Alex immediately exclaims, "Teddy! There you are, I have been looking for you."

Teddy smiles a little in shock. Why would Alex Cabot be here and looking for her? "Oh, you were? It's good to see you again Alex." Teddy says reaching out her hand to the other blonde.

"Teddy, I wanted to give you my donation, I feel like your department could use the funds most appropriately. Additionally, I would like to introduce you to one of my best clients, Judge Lois Preston. I know she would love to hear more about your department." Alex says handing Teddy her check and stepping aside for Teddy to speak to Lois.

As Lois and Teddy start to talk, Alex steps behind Casey and whispers in her ear, "Meet me out on the balcony." When Casey turns around to see what Alex's intentions of this meeting are, she finds the blonde has disappeared. Looking around she catches a glimpse of blonde hair moving through the crowd towards the slightly ajar balcony doors. Shaking her head she looks back to Teddy. Her blonde surgeon is in deep conversation with the judge. Leaning in, she excuses herself to the restroom and disappears into the crowd herself.

Weaving through the crowd she finds herself quickly approaching the open doors. She doubts anyone would step outside willing right now, it is so cold. Taking a breath, she walks out into the cold night air.

Alex smiles as she sees Casey sneak through the opening in the doors. Casey looks gorgeous tonight. Her hair red hair is pulled up into a tight up-do, her makeup is flawless and she is dressed in the most beautiful strapless floor length lace covered dress. Alex wants to pull Casey into her arms and kiss her, but she won't do that to Casey or Teddy. She is going to let Casey make her decision.

"Why did you call me out here Alex?" Casey asks.

"Why did you follow me Casey?" Alex questions back.

Staring into Alex's eyes Casey walks closer to the blonde. Casey softly says, "I asked first Alexandra."

Taking two steps closer to the redhead, Alex stares right back into Casey's green eyes. Taking a breath she softly says, "Casey I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I have been in love with you since the night you kissed me all those years ago. I am so in love with you that I feel like I can't breathe sometimes. I have spent countless years trying to repress this feeling, trying to run from it. To save you from what it may mean for us. But…Casey…I need you so much closer." As she finishes she closes the gap between them.

She stands so close to Casey that their bodies are mere millimeters apart. With each breath their bodies lightly touch, and Alex's eyes stare right back into Casey's. Turning her head to Casey's ear, Alex ever so carefully runs the very tips of her fingers up Casey's exposed arms. She never fully touches Casey she just lets her know how much she wants to touch her as she breathes warmly next to Casey's ear. Speaking softly the blonde continues, "I want to touch you Casey." Moving her lips lightly across Casey's bare shoulders still not exactly touching her but letting her know how much she wants to she continues to speak, "I want to kiss you, I want to run my hands and mouth freely over you whenever I want to. I want to hold you, love you, and never ever let you go again Casey. I was so wrong to ever let you out of my arms, and if I could go back in time I would change everything. I need you so much closer Casey." All the while she is moving her lips across Casey's shoulders and neck, and finger tips up and down her arms.

Moving her fingers to Casey's shaking fingers, and looking back into her eyes Alex speaks again. "I want to be with you Casey for the rest of our lives, but I want to be the only one you are with I will never share you. I wanted you to know how deep my love goes for you Casey, but I also want you to know I will never touch you again without your permission and without your freedom. I can't because it hurts me too much and will only hurt you. I have hurt you to many times Casey and I won't do it again. So now you have to decide whether or not you want to be with me Casey."

With that Alex walks around Casey and through the opening in the doorway.

Casey was left alone on the suddenly much colder balcony. She knew coming out here she was going to find out how Alex felt, but she never imagined it to be like that. Alex never exactly touched her or kissed her but the entire act made Casey want to be touched and kissed. She was so overheated she did not know what to think or do. She just wanted to go home and be alone for a while to figure things out.

* * *

Arriving home later that night with Teddy, Casey went straight to their room and began to undress. Tomorrow Teddy was on call from 1pm to 1 am Monday morning. She was relieved for that fact because it meant it would give her until Monday night to have to see her again. Casey felt awful about these feelings, but she really needed to decide what she wanted in life. Was it Alex or Teddy?

Hanging her dress up, Casey felt Teddy's arms wrap around her waist. "You look amazing right now." Teddy says hotly in Casey's ear as her hands move down to Casey center. Casey can't help but react to the touch she has been so wound up since being with Alex on the balcony. Feeling Teddy kiss her neck and begin to rub her clit, Casey arches back into her girlfriend. She is so wound tight it doesn't take long for Teddy to make her come undone.

Coming down from her electric high she realizes she is crying. Teddy worriedly leads her to the bed. "Casey honey, what is wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" Teddy questions nervously.

All Casey can do, is shake her head no. Teddy nods she understands she doesn't exactly know how, but somehow she just does. Taking a shaky breath herself she says, "Its Alex isn't it."

Casey looks up in horror. How does Teddy know? How could she possibly even know?

Knowingly smiling Teddy says, "Casey I have known you for the last two years. I have loved you all that time. I know you Casey. I also know the look people get when they are around the people they are in love with and you get that look when you are around Alex. You are in love with her aren't you?"

All Casey can do is nod as she starts to cry again. She is trying to pull herself together to talk to Teddy but Teddy just helps her lie down and wraps her arms around her soothing her pain. "Casey you remember how when I met you I was getting away from Seattle because it reminded me too much of my late husband Henry?" Teddy asks and Casey nods. Seeing Casey's confirmation Teddy continues, "I was a wreck then and so were you. We pieced each other back again. I thought I understood what you were feeling, you'd lost everyone you loved and so had I we were like to broken people filling in each other's cracks. I thought I made you happy Casey and you made me happy, but I don't think I have ever seen you as happy as when Alex is in your presence. I know the look of being in love Casey, I use to have it with Henry and you have it with Alex."

Teddy holds Casey until she falls asleep. Then she stands and changes. Writing Casey a note she leaves it on her bedside table. Walking out of the apartment she smiles. Even though, she loves Casey she knows what it's like to be in love with someone and she refuses to take that feeling away from anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Still loving the reviews. They help add to my creative thinking process. :) Hope you all enjoy this one!**

The next morning Casey wakes up to the sun pouring through the open windows. As she stretches and finds Teddy's side of the bed empty she cringes at the memory of last night. Remembering Teddy's words she wonders what is going to happen now. Rolling over to get up she notices a note on the bedside table.

_My dearest Casey,_

_I don't want you to worry too much or feel bad. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. Maybe I was just comfortable with you and with us. I can never repay you for helping me get over Henry and bringing me happiness in my life again, but maybe this is a start._

_Casey, it is clear you love Alex and it is clear she loves you. Even though, it may be taboo to be with your stepsister go be with her. You have never exactly told me what happened between you two but if I had to guess I would say someone was running from love. Don't run from it run to it. Don't be scared Casey and don't worry about me. I love you Casey and I am sure you love me, but let's face it we are not in love with one another. _

_We helped each other when we needed it most, but I think that is all it has ever been. You know, filling each other's voids kind of thing. I love you as the best friend that you are to me. Who knows maybe if Alex hadn't come back into your life we may have never realized this isn't meant to be. But seeing how in love you are with her, once I figured out that is what I was seeing, I knew I wanted to feel that too. So here I am Casey letting you go be in love, because I am going to go find it too! _

_We can still be friends Casey, and I really hope you will remain my friend. I owe you every ounce of happiness I have in my life right now. If I hadn't met you I don't know if I would still be here. So thank you for all your help and for mending all my cracks._

_With love,_

_Teddy _

By the time Casey finished reading the letter she was crying hysterically. She was overcome with emotion. She felt sad for the loss of her relationship with Teddy, but excited about the possibility of being with Alex finally. After crying for a good thirty minutes, she got up and took a shower.

Getting dressed she didn't know what exactly she intended to do. She just put on a pair of jeans, a loose sweater and her favorite boots. Pulling her hair back and putting on a little bit of makeup she headed out of the apartment. She choose to walk she wasn't going very far and the late October chill was welcome on her skin. Reaching the large apartment building she at one time called home she greeted the doorman. It took him a minute but soon he remembered her and let her past. Going to the elevator she pressed the button to her old floor.

Stepping off the lift, she walked down the hall and stood in front of the door. She contemplated whether or not to use her keys or knock. It was only 8 am. She didn't want to possibly give Alex a heart attack. She would at least like to talk to her first. As she reached her hand up to knock the door opened and she came face to face with the blonde.

Alex's face goes from shock to excitement as she realizes Casey is standing in front of her. Standing in her running gear Alex says, "Casey, hey," but before she can get another word out Casey's lips are on hers. At first she is caught off guard, but submitting to the kiss she wraps one hand behind Casey's back and the other behind her head pulling herself deeper into the kiss and Casey. Alex kicks her door shut with her foot, as Casey turns them soon she has Alex's back pressed against it.

They kiss and lightly run their hands over each other for a couple of minutes until the desperation for air becomes too intense. As they part Casey rests her head on Alex's shoulder and whispers, "I love you Alexandra. I always have and always will." Alex wraps her arms tighter around Casey. She doesn't exactly know what to say at this moment, partially because she never expected it to happen. So instead of speaking she just holds on tight to Casey and kisses her head. The possessive manner lets Casey know that the blonde has no intentions of ever losing her again.

Finally, Alex speaks, "Are you okay Casey?" There are so many other things she would like to say and ask, but right now she needs to be sure Casey is okay before anything else happens.

"Truthfully Alex, yes I am fine. I didn't think I would be, but I am." Casey says looking into Alex's blue eyes. Reaching her hand up behind Alex's head she whispers, "Kiss me again Alex." Alex complies as Casey pulls her into another kiss. This one is filled with less desperation as they take their time to enjoy the kiss. It feels electrifying to touch and even kiss Casey again.

Breaking the kiss again, Alex pushes a stray lock of Casey's hair behind her ear. "I want to take you somewhere Casey." Alex says looking into the redhead's beautiful green eyes.

"Now?" Casey breathlessly questions.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Alex questions and Casey nods. "Great let me get dressed and we will go."

It doesn't take Alex long to get changed and when she emerges from her room she is wearing flats, jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a jacket in hand. Casey smiles at Alex's casual dress, she hasn't seen her like this in years and there is just something comfortable and familiar about it. As Alex opens the door for Casey she leans in and steals one more kiss before exiting the apartment.

Soon they are in the car and headed out of the city. As they take the familiar drive towards the Hamptons, Casey looks over to Alex. "Are you taking me to the lot?" she asks with a smile in her voice.

"You my dear will have to wait and see!" Alex replies with a laugh.

"Aww…" Casey whines, "That's not fun. Come on Alex give me a hint."

Alex smirks at Casey's pleas, "Nope, you will wait and see."

"Fine then, you have the responsibility to take my mind off of the car ride with conversation." Casey says firmly in her best ADA tone.

In all seriousness Alex looks her way, "So how did it go with Teddy?"

Shaking her head, Casey sighs, "Alex you want to talk about that now?"

"Yeah, Casey, I want to know that I am not pressuring you into something. I want to show you how much I love you and how serious I am about this, but I need to know where you are mentally." Alex replies softly. She hopes she isn't making a mistake by asking now, but she would like to know before she gets Casey to the Hamptons.

"Well, she figured it out last night on her own. I was crying and she pieced it together." Casey paused praying that Alex wouldn't question that part further but trying to figure out how to continue. Getting her words together she continued, "So she basically said she figured it out. She could see that I was in love with you and that I didn't need to feel bad. She held me till I cried myself to sleep and then I guess left because when I woke up this morning she was gone. She left me a note saying that she didn't blame me for anything and if she was being honest with herself she knew I was never in love with her and that was okay because she was never in love with me. Yes we both loved each other, but it was more as intimate friends not soul mates kind of thing. So she told me to go be happy, to be happy with you Alex. I cried for a little bit, but once the tears were gone I knew where I belonged. I always knew, I just didn't think you wanted me the same way. I am sorry I left you all those years ago, I never understood until recently." As Casey finished she looked over at Alex. Alex had a smile on her face as she watched the road, but Casey couldn't fully read her and that made her nervous.

"Alex, what are you thinking?" Casey questioned.

Alex quickly looked at Casey and saw the redhead's nerves. Looking back at the road Alex took Casey's hand in her own and said, "I am thinking of all the ways I intend to spend the rest of our lives making the last 12 years up to you."

Relaxing into her seat, Casey and Alex drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. As they continued on into the Hamptons Casey smiled. Turning down the familiar lane to the lot, Casey laughed, "I knew you were bringing me to the lot!"

"Let's call it an early birthday present, although it was meant for you eight years ago." Alex says as she turns into the driveway of a beach house. Parking the car near the house Alex opens the center console and takes out a set of house keys. "Happy Birthday Casey."

Casey's eyes go wide as she looks from the keys to the house. She doesn't exactly know what to say so she says the first thing that comes to mind, "Alex, you built my dream house on your mother's lot?"

"Yes, Casey. When, we use to come sit out here you would always talk about what your dream beach house would be like so I built it." Alex answers.

"But why Alex? Why build it here and then give it to me?"

"Casey, I always knew I wanted to be with you, but I thought I couldn't. After they died I was left to take care of you. I had to provide for you so I set my life about achieving that. I slipped the night of the Fourth and let my feelings take over and it killed me to push you away, but I didn't want people to think that I had taken advantage of you. I was also worried that it would tank my ability to run the corporations which in turn would hurt you. I was stupid Casey, and that Christmas you didn't come home I knew I had to make it right. I couldn't live without you. Life just wasn't worth living Casey. I had a team sent out immediately to start building the house. I had planned on bringing you here after graduation it was supposed to be your surprise gift Casey to show you just how much I love you." As Alex finishes she opens her car door and walks around and opens Casey's. Taking her hand she leads her up the stairs to the wrap around porch and to the front door. Unlocking the door she looks at the quiet redhead and says, "Welcome home Casey, I hope you like it."

Walking in the door Casey is blown away. It is exactly like she always pictured it in her head. Stairs to the left that lead upstairs and an open kitchen to the right with a big open living space with a fire place and lots of French doors and windows. It is bright with high wood beamed ceilings. By the front door there is a table with two pictures on it. One of Casey with her mom and dad playing on the beach and the other is of Alex and Casey on the beach. Going upstairs Casey finds four bedrooms one of which is the master bedroom. Walking in the master bedroom she looks around, it is exactly how she imagined it with a Juliet balcony and all. Turning around to look at Alex she notices a picture on the bedside table it is the Eskimo kiss picture of Alex and Casey.

Casey shakes her head and looks at Alex, "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I would do anything for you Casey. I love you more than you will ever know. I just need you to let me love you." Alex says crossing the room to take Casey in her arms. Casey looks into Alex's eyes. As green meet blue they kiss with each knowing they were always meant to be together, fate had only handed them a winding road, but it had brought them together in the end.

**A/N: So Cavak does that work for romancing? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, first I am sorry this didn't get finished yesterday! I spent the morning finishing a project then the whole afternoon out in the sun, so by the time I got home last night and started working on this I fell asleep. Literally, I fell asleep on my laptop. That was a first. Luckily, the dun-dun from SVU woke me up and I made it to bed. Anyway, please enjoy! I should be posting another chapter sometime tonight as well. Btw, thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

Kissing Alex was unbelievable. Feeling Alex touch her was unbelievable. Casey wants more though, she needs more from her. Slipping her hands up Alex's shirt she pulls the blonde closer to her. Her body is so warm and Casey wants to feel more of it. Grabbing the hem of Alex's shirt Casey slips the garment easily from Alex's body.

Seeing the blonde in just her jeans and black lacy bra Casey's breath hitches in her throat, she is so turned on. As if the next few minutes pass in a haze, Casey soon finds herself lying back on the bed with nothing on and a very equally naked Alex just out of arms reach.

Alex wants to explore Casey's mouth and body. She wants to enjoy every part of the redhead, but she has to be sure this is what both of them want. "Casey…" Alex starts but pauses to sort out her thoughts, taking a breath she continues, "Casey, are you sure? I don't want to move to fast and hurt you. I never want to hurt you again."

Sitting up on the bed Casey wraps her arms around Alex's waist and pulls her back onto the bed kissing her softly. Breaking the kiss, she says, "Yes, Alex, I am very sure."

Rolling Alex onto her back Casey begins to kiss down Alex's jawline and down to her neck as her hands roam over Alex's body occasionally dragging her nails across her body. Kissing and biting Alex's neck and collarbone, Casey says, "I have dreamed about your body ever since that night." Hearing Casey's words cause Alex to involuntarily moan and arch into the redhead.

The sensation of her body pressing into Casey's is incredible and before she knows it she is teetering on the precipice of her orgasm as Casey's mouth works talentedly against her clit. Looking down to see red hair splayed across her thighs, Alex watches Casey which causes her to go flying off the edge into bliss. Coming down from her high Casey crawls up Alex's body and kisses her passionately.

"Casey that was amazing…" Alex says after catching her breath.

Kissing Alex again, Casey says, "I am glad you thought so, because I plan to do it again." Alex smiles as she pushes Casey onto her back pinning her hands over her head, which causes Casey to grin as she enjoys Alex's sudden dominance. Alex leans into the redhead's ear and says, "Not before I get to enjoy you."

* * *

Later that day, Alex and Casey sat snuggled on the porch swing watching the waves roll onto the beach. They tried to go for a walk on the beach, but it was just too chilly to be enjoyable, so they decided to return to the house and watch the waves from the comfort of the swing while drinking coffee. Laying her head on Alex's shoulder Casey softly says, "I could sit here with you forever Alex. Thank you so much for this house and thank you so much for finally telling me how you feel."

Alex tilts Casey's chin up with her hand, looking into her green eyes Alex says, "I just wish I had told you a long time ago."

"I am just happy you told me period." Casey says kissing Alex. Taking Alex's hand in her own, she entwines their fingers, "So what do you want to do this evening?" Casey asks.

"I am taking you to the special place remember?" Alex says softly.

Casey pushes up a little to look confusedly into Alex's eyes again, "Wait the house wasn't the special place?"

"No," Alex says shaking her head and chuckling, "This was your birthday present, remember? The special place is somewhere different."

Casey nods, "Okay, give me a hint!"

"Okay, you have been there before."

"Aw, come on that isn't a good hint. We have been lots of places." Casey whines.

Alex laughs this time, "I know that's what makes it a great hint, you will never guess it."

"Well when can we go?"

"Whenever you want babe," Alex replies kissing Casey's head. Casey laughs, "Ok, now!"

Shaking her head Alex smiles, "You really never were good with surprises."

"Nope never, but you love me anyway." Casey says with a smirk.

Alex gets up and pulls Casey to stand in her arms, "You bet I do! Come on let's go."

* * *

Driving into Montauk Alex pulls into the familiar restaurant. Casey looks the establishment over from the car but can't really place it right away. Walking up to the restaurant, Alex wraps her arm around Casey's waist as they walk sharing simple conversation about the weather. Everything feels so natural being in Alex's arms and Casey can't help but smile at how it feels as if she never left her side.

As they enter the restaurant Alex tells the hostess that she is has reservations under the name 'Cabot' and Casey notices how big the hostesses smile gets as she excitedly leads them to the table. Casey looks around the room and realizes that she and Alex have been there before. Looking back at Alex she says, "Didn't our parents bring us here the first time we met?"

Alex grins, "Yes they did. I brought you here because this restaurant is special to me because it is the place that I first saw you and knew I loved you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I remember my father had stepped away to the bar and I sat right here and heard the door open. I looked up and saw this drop dead gorgeous redhead walk in. I mean she seriously was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, boots, and a green scoop neck shirt. She was absolutely stunning. I wanted to get up and ask her out right then and there, that girl was you Casey." Alex says holding Casey's hands over the table. Squeezing Casey's hands lightly, she continued, "It killed me when my father introduced us because I was so attracted to you. Then while we ate dinner and I talked to you I only started to fall for you more and more. Ever since that day I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you. You know, I can even remember what you ordered that day."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, you ordered nachos. I thought it was so weird. I mean who eats nachos for a meal?" Alex says shaking her head.

Frowning Casey says, "I guess I should pick something else to order then."

Alex bursts out laughing, "No, you don't half to!" As she finishes the waitress walks up with a giant plate of nachos for the two women. Smiling Alex says, "Because I already ordered them for you and me."

Casey grins as she leans over the table and places a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. Pulling back she says, "I love you."

While enjoying the nachos and beer, Casey asks, "So it was love at first sight when you first saw me…"

"Yes!" Alex says cheerfully.

"And that is why you were so hot and cold with me until the ski trip." Casey says nodding, "So tell me, what changed on the ski trip?"

"Oh, the ski trip," Alex begins frowning at the beginning of the memory, "Well, I was so sad and miserable, I missed my mom as you know, and then I was falling for you more and more, and no matter how much I tried to push you away you were so nice to me. Finally, I was sitting on that freezing slope wishing I could just disappear and you showed up. I just looked at you and decided if I couldn't be with you romantically I would have you whatever way I could."

Casey smiles and says, "Thank you Alexandra Cabot for letting me in, even if it then took you 12 years to finally fully admit how much you love me."

"I was only waiting for the right moment babe," Alex replies with a chuckle as Casey throws a chip across the table at her.

* * *

After dinner, the two lovers headed back to the city. As they neared Manhattan Casey grew very quiet. Noticing this Alex asked, "What's on your mind Case?"

"I don't want to go back to my apartment. I want to go home with you." Casey whispers.

Alex smiles at the redhead's confession. "Well that's a good thing, because I was planning on taking you home. Although, should we at least stop by your place and pick you up clothes for work?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Casey mumbles. Casey knew Teddy wouldn't be there, but she still felt uncomfortable about having Alex in their apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Casey and Alex stood outside Casey's apartment door. Casey was fumbling with the keys when Alex finally takes Casey's hands in hers and asks, "Casey, what are you so nervous about?"

Casey looks up into the blondes beautiful blue eyes, "I love you Alex. I am in love with you, I have been all of these years. I-I don't want you to walk in here and think anything less. You have always held my heart and you are the only person I want to be with, okay."

Alex pulls Casey into a hug. "Casey, your apartment isn't going to make me think less of you or our love. Let's get some stuff for you and go home and snuggle."

"Thank you Alex." Casey whispers as she breaks the hug and unlocks the door.

Walking into the apartment, Alex understands why Casey was so worried. It looks like a home. There are pictures of Casey and Teddy all over and it just seems warm and inviting in general. Very much like Casey and Teddy's personalities.

Looking to Casey Alex sees the fear in her eyes. It's as if she expects Alex to bolt any minute. Smiling at the redhead she takes Casey's hand, and reassuringly says, "Are you still sure you want to come with me? If you don't that's okay, but I would like you to still."

"Yes, I am sure," is all Casey says walking into the bedroom. A few minutes later Casey reemerges with two bags. "Okay, I am ready," she says.

Alex smiles at the redhead and takes a bag from her. As they walk towards the door to leave Casey suddenly stops and runs to the bookcase near the window. Grabbing her copy of 1984 from the bookshelf she returns to Alex's side with a smile. "I couldn't forget this!" She says holding the book up with a smile. Alex places a quick kiss to her lips and they head home.

* * *

Two hours later**,** the couple lay in bed listening to the rain. Alex has her head on Casey's shoulder and while Casey plays with her silky blonde hair. "I have missed the way you smell. Does that sound weird?" Alex says pushing up on her arms to look into Casey's green eyes.

Casey shakes her head no as she pushes a lock of blonde hair from Alex's face before she pulls her into a kiss. "No," Casey whispers, "it doesn't sound weird at all. I have missed the way you feel against my body when we sleep in each other's arms. I don't sleep well without you by my side."

"Well, you never have to sleep without me again." Alex says kissing Casey. Breaking the kiss Alex continues, "We should get some sleep, I am sure we will have a busy day tomorrow dealing with the investigation."

"Alex, I will have to recuse myself from the case now." Casey admits, "It's a huge conflict of interest for me to be in a relationship with you and one of the ADA's working on the case."

"I understand babe, no worries. I guess I will just have to deal with Abb's." Alex says with a yawn as she snuggles back into Casey.

Casey lays there thinking about the talk she will have to have with Branch in the morning. She wasn't too nervous since he already knew about their history. She just hoped the conversation would go well and she wouldn't be penalized too much. As she started to drift off to sleep a thought crossed her mind, did Alex just call Abbie Carmichael 'Abb's'.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love this chapter! Thank you for your reviews! **

The next morning, Casey arrived twenty minutes late to work. She hadn't meant to be late, but she and Alex had decided to shower together which had proved to be very pleasurable but very bad for her timeliness. Thinking about it caused her to blush immensely.

On her way to work she'd called her secretary to have her set an appointment with Branch. The appointment was arranged for 10am so Casey still had plenty of time to prepare. Casey was eager to get off Alex's case and hoped the meeting would go smoothly. She didn't want to be accused of impropriety be any means.

As 10am neared she was becoming just a tad nervous. She didn't know Arthur Branch all that well, and even though she thought highly of him, she was concerned he would be unhappy about her getting involved with Alex again while working on the case. The last thing she wanted to do was lessen her reputation as a prosecutor. She had worked so hard to get to where she was and she didn't want to lose it by any means.

At 9:55 she headed to Branch's office. As she arrived his secretary told her she could go on in. Walking in the door, she knocked lightly on the door to announce her presence.

"Casey, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Branch called out with his southern accent.

"Arthur, I need to recuse myself from the Cabot Vineyards case." Casey said confidently.

Arthur sat back in his seat, "Oh, why is that?"

Casey looked at him a little confused, then began, "Well, you know that Alex Cabot is my stepsister..."

"Excuse me?" Branch questions sitting up straight in his chair.

"Alex Cabot is my stepsister." Casey repeats hesitantly.

Frowning Branch replies, "I did not know that Casey. Please explain to me why you decided to even join the case since you know that is in direct conflict?"

Casey was suddenly speechless at this knowledge. "I-I tried to excuse myself from the start sir, but I was informed you were already aware of my history with Alex, and said it was fine for me to proceed because she was not the one under investigation." She admits.

Shaking his head, Branch says, "This is really bad for us Casey. The investigators found more damning information over the weekend that implicates Alex having involvement. You are off the case effective immediately. You are also on leave starting now until the case is closed out. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Casey bites her lip, it's a nervous habit. Quietly she says, "Alex and I are in a relationship, a romantic one."

"You have got to be kidding me. Casey, I thought you were smarter than this! I mean why don't you just burn the office down?" Branch says with a stern raised voice. Taking a breath to steady himself he restarts, "You are finished in White Collar. Once this case is closed out I will personally decide what unit you will be working in."

Casey hangs her head. She doesn't know what to say and she truthfully is afraid she is going to cry if she speaks at all. Finally she manages to say, "Yes sir." Turning around she quickly moves to leave the office.

"Novak," Branch calls out as Casey reaches the door, "If I find out you were involved in any of fraud or in trying to cover it up I will make sure you never practice law again." Casey nods and leaves.

Arthur Branch picks up his phone and places a call. "Carmichael, in my office now." He says before hanging up. He didn't know what exactly had been going through the brunette's head allowing Casey Novak to remain on the case, but he was going to find out exactly what had gone on before he made any more decisions.

* * *

Alex reaches her apartment and immediately unlocks the door. Once inside she calls out, "Casey?" Hearing nothing in return she begins to nervously make her way through the darkened apartment.

About an hour earlier she had received a call from her friend Kim informing her of Casey being put on leave. Alex had a good feeling she knew why that was and quickly arranged to work from home for the next week at least. She just sincerely hoped Casey hadn't left.

Not finding Casey in the bedrooms or office, Alex makes her way to the living room. Alex again calls out, "Casey?" Suddenly she sees the redhead sit up sleepily on the couch. Rubbing her eyes Casey looks at Alex. Alex can tell Casey has been crying and figures she must have cried herself to sleep.

Quickly she makes her way around the sectional and takes Casey into her arms, "Oh Casey, I am so sorry. Are you okay? I left as soon as I heard."

Nodding Casey tearfully she says, "Yes," although Alex knows it's a lie. Holding Casey tight Alex says, "Casey, I promise I will do anything in my power to fix this..."

Pushing off the couch Casey paces the room, "How do you expect to fix this Alexandra? You are directly involved in the fraud, at least that's what they think. So really what do you expect to do? Oh and how well DO you know Abbie Carmichael?"

Alex sighs and lays back into the couch, "To begin, I never knew about the fraud and call it hubris if you want but I firmly believe I will be cleared of all charges. Next, yes, I admit I know Abbie better than I let on and way more than she ever told you. She is my best friend Kim's wife, although, Carmichael and I are not friends. She hasn't ever really liked me and she says and I quote, 'you are no fun Alex you are such an Ice Queen.' Anyway, Kim and I met while at Columbia. Kim knows the whole story of you and I and once she realized you were my Casey she and Abbie concocted the plan to reunite you and me. However, I personally think it was more Kim's plan."

Standing and crossing the room to hold Casey in her arms Alex looks deep into Casey's eyes. "As for fixing this, I will do whatever it takes. Even if it means going to jail, selling the company in whole, or moving across the country with you so you can restart your career. I would do any of those things if they help you. Never doubt my love for you Casey, because I intend to show you in every way possible that you are everything to me, even if it means spending my life in a jail cell."

"Your friends' stunt may have cost me my career Alex. I don't doubt you Alex. I believe that you weren't involved and that you will try everything to protect me. I am just stressed and I took it out on you." Casey says falling deep into Alex's embrace.

"Listen, why don't you let me make lunch for us and then we can snuggle on the couch." Alex suggests. Casey nods and follows Alex into the kitchen.

Soon despite the stress in their lives, the Alex and Casey are lying on the couch laughing in each other's arms. Alex smiles thinking the last time this apartment heard this much laughter was the night of that Fourth. She hoped it would last forever now.

Brushing a lock of red hair from Casey's eyes, Alex whispers, "Want to know a secret?" Casey smiles bright and whispers back, "Yes."

"I love your green eyes. They are so amazing to look into. The intensity of the color is always changing. Some days they are light and other days they are dark, it's like they change with your emotions." Alex says intensely staring into the redhead's eyes.

Casey smiles and asks, "So what are they telling you right now?"

"Right now they are telling me that you are happy but sad. I am thrilled that you are happy, but I am hurting because you are sad and I can't make it go away right now." Alex answers while pulling Casey a little closer.

"Well," Casey begins, "You are right. Although, don't feel bad. I will feel better soon enough. Let's just focus on the positives, we are together and we pretty much get to spend the next week together."

"Ever the optimist!"

Casey laughs at Alex, "I try baby, I try."

* * *

The next morning, Alex decides she wants to go for a run in the park. Kissing Casey awake she whispers, "Wake up sleepy head, I want to go for a run."

Groaning Casey replies, "Then go by yourself, I want to sleep."

"But Ca-a-se-ey!" Alex whines bouncing up and down in bed. Rolling over Casey looks up at the blonde and sighs, "You keep me up all night long and now you want me to crawl out of our nice warm comfortable bed put on running clothes and sneakers and go running with you in the cold at what 8am?"

Alex kisses Casey lightly and smiles, "It's 7am, and yes I do!"'

"Oh A-lex, no!" Casey replies covering her head with a pillow. Yanking the pillow off her head Alex says, "Come on Casey it feels amazing to run in the morning. I promise if you don't have fun we never have to do it again."

Getting no response, Alex begins to beg, "Please Casey, please Casey come with me. Please!"

"Fine I will, but you will be buying me breakfast on the way home." Casey groaned while climbing out of bed.

"Yes!" Alex exclaims, "This is going to be so much fun! I promise you will have the best time ever."

"Why are you so cheery in the morning?" Casey asks pulling on her sneakers. "I think it is inhuman to be so happy without any coffee. Wait did you made coffee?" Casey asks looking up bright eyed.

"I will run and make you some right now!" Alex says finishing lacing up her sneakers.

After coffee the two women head downstairs and across the street to the park. Alex leads the way through the park and even though Casey hasn't worked out over the last few months she feels more than able to keep up with her blonde girlfriend. After running for an hour they head towards a bagel shop. Walking out with a bag of bagels and coffee they start making their way home. As they get closer and closer to a magazine stand they notice people staring at them.

"I've got a bad feeling Casey." Alex says as they near the stand.

"What about?" Casey asks looking towards Alex who has her eyes locked on the papers. Suddenly Alex pales and her jaw drops. Casey turns to see what has upset the blonde so much and freezes.

Every paper and tabloid it seems has their face on it. Every issue that does reads, "Corrupt CEO &amp; DA, Stepsisters in Love!" Casey laughs a little and Alex turns to her in shock. "Casey, what do you think is funny about this?" Alex whispers.

"I am not the DA, I am an ADA. You would think they would check their sources better." Casey says still chuckling. Alex can't help but join her. She doesn't really find any of it too funny but Casey's laughter naturally causes her to crack up.

Buying a few copies they continue to walk back to their apartment. "Well, at least they picked good pictures of us." Alex says trying to find a positive in all of this nonsense. "To bad they didn't have one of us together." Casey says with a frown.

"Are you seriously not bothered that we are on the cover of a freaking tabloid Casey?" Alex asks incredulously.

"While I am not thrilled about my career circling the drain I am thrilled about being with you finally. So Alex, I am choosing to take all of this with one giant boulder of salt." Casey says with a smirk.

"Oh, okay, good. I was a little worried I was going to have to have you committed for insanity or something." Alex replies with a laugh.

Turning the corner to their apartment complex entrance they see numerous reporters in front of the door. "Oh my God," Alex says as Casey keeps walking right on up to the door. Turning around Casey yells, "Alex, are you coming?"

Quickly Alex runs to keep up. Trying to push past the reporters Alex keeps saying no comment to every question. Finally Alex can't take the nonsense another minute. No one will move and all she wants is for them to leave her alone and get out of their way. Looking at Casey who is fighting off her own barrage of reporters she yells, "Casey!"

Casey stops and looks back at her making eye contact. Looking in the blondes eyes, Casey smiles. She knows what Alex is thinking. So when the blonde walks briskly up to her and takes her in her arms she is completely aware for the amazing kiss that follows.

Breaking the kiss, Casey smiles as she and the blonde are still face to face. "So now who needs to be committed?" Casey says softly kissing Alex again as the reporters take all the pictures they want.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry so late getting this up. I was having some serious computer issues tonight. Anyway, here it is so enjoy! Thanks for the reviews it helps keep the creative process going!**

"Oh my God Alex, what did we just do?" Casey says practically running into the apartment. Now Alex is the one laughing. "What do you mean Casey?" Alex asks with a knowing smirk as the two women head into the living room.

"We just pretty much made out in front of a ton of reporters, reporters that are trying to dig up dirt on us, so we gave them a show. What the hell were we thinking?" Casey exclaims sitting on the couch.

Alex laughs a little. "We were showing them that they don't own us and we don't fear anyone." Alex starts as she sits down on the couch next to Casey. "Plus your confidence looked really sexy so I had to have some."

"That last part sounded weird." Casey says pointing her finger at Alex to emphasize her point.

Laying her head on Casey's lap Alex laughs heartedly, "Yeah it sounded way better in my head." Finishing she takes Casey's hand in hers and entwines their fingers.

"We may have just made this whole scandal mess worse for ourselves Alex." Casey stated looking down at Alex.

Alex looking intently into the redhead's deep green eyes she asks, "Do you regret it Casey?"

"No, not at all," Casey replies with a big smile, "I found it immensely liberating honestly, I just kind of freaked out there for a second when we came inside. I don't know, I am just terrified of the whole fraud thing. I don't want this to turn into the scandal of the century. We can't afford Olivia Pope."

At this declaration Alex bursts out laughing, "Nice Scandal reference babe. Plus if you found it liberating like I did then don't worry about it. I'm not. Plus, you said it would have been nice if they'd had a picture of us. Now they have one that will sell!" Alex says hoping up. "Come on, we need to get cleaned up my lawyer will be here in an hour and a half." Alex says taking Casey's hand.

Following Alex, Casey asks, "Why is your attorney coming over here?"

Entering the large master suite, Alex replies, "Jo is coming over to discuss what the DA's investigator found that they deem so damning. Plus, as I am sure you are already know she is coming to prep us. I just want to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible."

"Okay, well let's get ready for her arrival then." Casey says as she heads into the bathroom.

* * *

Alex sat with Casey on the couch. Her arm was draped around Casey's shoulders as Casey sat snuggled into Alex's side. Across the room sat the very unhappy looking attorney, Jo Marlowe. "Alex, you are in a lot of trouble." Jo says seriously.

Alex looks at the blonde in disbelief, "How is that even possible when I wasn't even aware of the fraud?"

Jo sighs and repeats herself, "Alex your signature is on the original counterfeited invoices, that makes you equally liable for the fraud. Seriously, how do you not understand this? This literally makes you look either completely incompetent as a CEO or completely involved in the scam. So which one is it?"

"I guess incompetent," Alex barks back before hanging her head. Casey looks at her deflating girlfriend and feels the need to speak up.

"Alex, you are in no way incompetent, there has to be more behind this, we just haven't figured it out yet." Casey soothes rubbing circles in the blonde's back.

Suddenly fixing her Ice Queen Mask Alex sits up straight and says, "How could I possibly have signed something that I am completely unaware of signing? I read everything twice before signing it. So it must be a forgery Jo."

Opening her briefcase Jo Marlowe pulls out copies of the original signed invoices. Laying them out for the two women to see, she says, "Alex, that is what I thought too, but all of these signatures look exactly like your signature."

Alex looks over the papers. It does appear to be her signature. But, how could that be? She always reads everything. Suddenly her eye catches the date and her shoulders slump. Quickly she mutters, "Shit."

Both Alex and Casey stare at Alex intently. "What is it?" Casey asks cautiously.

Taking a breath Alex says, "The date on these, I wasn't yet the CEO when I signed these. I was in the process of having the corporations transferred to me at the time. I was under a bunch of stress and having emotional problems at the time. I must not have read these as well, I don't really know to be honest, I am guessing because of the date. But, I trusted Marcus Clark. He worked under my father. I never had a reason to doubt him or doubted having him remain on as the Vice President of Vintage Wines. If anything he took advantage of me at the time. He would never have been able to pull a stunt like this one six months after I had taken over." Alex places her head in her hands.

Jo sighs, "Okay, well we have a time frame Alex. I am still passing these copies over to a forgery expert just to make sure that they are your signatures. Otherwise we can point out that you weren't in full control of the company and that you were just as much a victim. It's a good spin at least."

"Jo, I have already authorized the company to pay back everyone that was a victim and to compensate them for their troubles. Plus, I have been more than helpful to the investigators. Do you think with all of that the DA is still going to try to prosecute me?" Alex nervously asks staring the blonde directly in the eyes.

"Honestly Alex," Jo says as she packs her briefcase and stands, "yeah, I do think they will. Branch is furious at the nonsense going on in the DA's office regarding your investigation. Casey should never have been on the case and neither should Abbie Carmichael considering your history with both. Carmichael evidently spoke to Branch and has been removed from White Collar effective immediately and a one month unpaid suspension for her stunt involving Casey. Furthermore, Jack McCoy has been assigned to the case. By the way, I only know this because I am still friends with Judge Donnelly who had no qualms giving me the details confidentially so no mentioning any of that to anyone. Casey from what I hear you may not have seen the end of your punishment either, I am sorry."

She pauses to take a breath and then continues, "So yeah Alex, this doesn't look good. Hopefully we can clear your name through common sense, but you never know and Branch doesn't like looking like a fool. In the meantime, I think you two should get out of the city. Go to the house in the Hamptons and get away from the media until we calm this down. I will have you flown in if you need to come back to answer questions. Got it?"

Alex nods taking in all the information. Once she feels it has all absorbed she answers, "Yeah, I got it." Standing both women thank Jo for stopping by and let her out.

Walking back into the master suite Alex takes a seat next to the window in the room. "Casey, what are we going to do?" Alex asks a little dejectedly.

Sitting in Alex's lap and tilting her face up to hers, "We my dear are going to pack and leave for the Hamptons this afternoon. Then we are going to do whatever Jo says. Plus, remember baby, you have one hell of a top notch White Collar prosecutor in your back pocket, and I know all the tricks of the trade. So I am sure between Jo and I we can sink all of the prosecutions battle ships when it comes to you. So don't worry." As she finishes she places a chaste kiss to Alex's lips.

Pulling Casey close Alex just takes in comfort from the redhead's presence. She hopes Casey is right, and she is choosing to believe that Casey is right. "Thank you Casey for believing me and sticking with me through this mess."

Smiling Casey says, "My pleasure baby. Now let's pack and hit the road Jack!"

Laughing lightly, "Nice Ray Charles, but yeah, let's pack and get on the road."

* * *

Arriving at the beach house a little after 4pm, Casey and Alex were ready to relax. The drive was spent making numerous calls between friends and colleagues.

First, Casey had called Teddy to fill her in on what was happening and apologizing for not being able to get all of her belonging from the apartment just yet. Naturally, Teddy was understanding, and told them both not to worry that she was sure everything would work itself out. Alex was truly amazed at the other woman's ability to forgive. She knew that had the tables been turned she would be on trial for murder instead of fraud. Then again, maybe that only proved Teddy's point that she and Casey weren't in love, whereas Alex and Casey were.

Next, Alex called the office and arranged for Amanda and the team to contact her at the beach house now. Everyone at the office was super supportive, and she and Casey received numerous congratulations about them getting together finally. Casey laughed at how well the office seemed to be aware of Alex's love for Casey throughout the years. She also felt better that no one seemed fazed about the whole stepsister thing.

After that, Alex called Kim. This was by far the most difficult call for Casey to sit through. Even though she was putting on a good face about it all, she was really pissed at Kim and Abbie for their stunt. Granted they were trying to help Alex and her, but in the process they cost Casey her career. Frowning she realized that Abbie did lose her White Collar career over their stunt as well. Maybe she shouldn't be so pissed at them. She at least had to make a serious effort with Kim since she was Alex's best friend. As Alex was getting off the phone she invited Kim up to the Hamptons for the following day. Kim agreed as long as she could bring Abbie, since Abbie was on suspension and Alex begrudgingly settled on allowing the brunette to join.

Finally unpacked and snuggled by the fireplace while dinner cooked in the oven, Alex laid her head on Casey's shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?" Alex asked quietly. Smiling into the blonde's head Casey said, "Yes I do. You want to know a secret?"

"Of course I do." Alex answered looking up into Casey's eyes.

"I love you." Casey says with a big smile. Alex laughed loud, "I am pretty sure that isn't a secret Casey. I think the whole country knows that now since our morning kiss. But thank you for sharing anyway."

Casey chuckles lightly. "Alex," Casey begins, "Alex I can't lose you to prison."

Alex sits up and looks at Casey seriously. "I thought you said to not worry that you had tricks to outsmart the prosecutors. Should I really be nervous about jail time?"

"No, I don't think you should, I am just saying I can't lose you again." Casey states flatly.

"Okay, but Casey I don't know if I have any control over that." Alex replies weakly.

Casey takes Alex's hands in hers, "Just promise me something, but you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay?"

Casey hesitates then says, "If it gets to a point where I know that is what is going to happen, you and I are going to leave and disappear okay."

"What? What are you saying Casey? You want to run from prison?" Alex questions in shock.

"Yes," Casey says kissing Alex, "I can't bear to lose you again. So that's the plan. Got it?"

"Umm no, I am not making you an accomplice to a felony. I love you too much to allow you to talk me into anything so crazy." Alex finishes kissing Casey again.

"Fine, for the time being fine," Casey gives in, "But you are going to have to marry me and before the potential trial."

"What!" Alex exclaims, "Did you just propose like that?"

"I guess I did," Casey says with a big grin, "But you kind of have to so I can't be compelled to testify against you at any point. I know a lot of privileged information at this point and if we are married that line of questioning isn't allowed because it is considered confidential communication between spouses."

"Well, Casey Novak, I will marry you any minute of any day, but not because of protection in court, because I love you more than anything. But, I will admit you suck at proposing." Alex says kissing Casey.

Smiling into the kiss, Casey replies, "I guess I will try again at the whole proposal thing then."

Chuckling Alex adds, "You better."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

The next morning Casey awoke to an empty bed. She awoke when she realized she was cold and reached for the warm body that usually kept her nice and toasty. Climbing out of bed she wrapped her bathrobe around her and started out in search of her beautiful girlfriend. Smiling to herself the redhead wondered if she should be calling Alex her fiancé or not now.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Casey could hear Alex talking to someone. Not being able to make out exactly what Alex was saying Casey continued down the stairs. Alex hearing Casey's footsteps on the steps quickly finished her call, "Okay, thanks Kim. Just let me know if you have trouble. Amanda should know how to get in though. Yeah thanks, see you later tonight."

Feeling warm arms wrap around her waist, Alex hangs up and turns in her lovers embrace. "Good morning beautiful, did I wake you?" Alex asked before softly kissing Casey. Casey smiled into the kiss. She wasn't sure if Alex was trying to distract her from the unusual phone call she just witnessed or what, but honestly as long as Alex was kissing her she didn't care.

Pulling Alex deeper into the kiss, Casey leaned back into the kitchen counter. Alex feeling the heat rapidly building in the passionate kiss, she starts roughly pressing herself into Casey with one hand at the small of Casey's back while the other hand ran up Casey's side to her breast. Casey couldn't handle the amazing intensity of the kiss so as Alex broke the lip lock to trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck she couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh.

Suddenly, the fire alarm began to blare breaking the two lovers apart and bringing them back to the reality that there was burning food on the stove. "Oh my God," Casey exclaims realizing that they were so caught up in their passion that they missed the room filling with smoke. Laughing Alex quickly puts out the small kitchen fire and starts opening the French doors to air out the kitchen and house. Looking at Casey she laughs again, "Well I think that settles that."

"What do you mean?" Casey asks while washing out the ruined pan Alex had been using to cook pancakes in.

Smiling Alex replies, "What I mean is we obviously shouldn't be allowed to kiss in the kitchen unless we want to be homeless! Once you started kissing me those stupid pancakes went right out of my head." By the time she finishes she is laughing hysterically as Casey gives her a look that screams she is being ridiculous.

Casey smirked at Alex, "I didn't realize you were cooking." Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck she continues, "I wouldn't forget that I was cooking something while kissing you. So I think you are just banned from kissing me while YOU are cooking." Finishing she kisses Alex firmly on the lips.

Smiling into the kiss, Alex says, "Oh that is one high horse you are up on Casey." She pauses to kiss the redhead again, "I am fairly certain I could make you forget that you were cooking as well." As she finishes she proceeds to kiss Casey again.

Breaking the kiss, Casey looks predatorily into Alex's eyes. Alex watches as Casey's green eyes seem to grow to a darker shade and she grins. "Oh you think so?" Casey whispers.

Leaning into Casey's ear, Alex hotly says, "Wrong, I know so." Not putting any distance between them Casey whispers back, "Show me."

Without a word Alex scoops Casey into her arms, earning a shriek of delight from the redhead. Looking into Casey's eyes she says, "I plan to..." Turning she carries Casey upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

By 4pm that afternoon, Abbie and Kim pulled into the secluded beach house driveway. Parking the car, Abbie looked over to Kim. Taking a breath she asked, "Kim are you sure this is the best idea? I mean we pretty much have ruined their lives with our little Cupid's arrow plan."

Kim gives Abbie a disgusted look, "Ew, did you really just compare us to a chubby baby with a bow and wings. I am not okay with that Abigail."

Abbie shakes her head and laughs, "Leave it to you Kimberly to focus on the most insignificant part of way I said."

Rolling her eyes, Kim looks at her wife seriously "Abbie, its fine. Plus, we are bringing one giant peace offering for Alex. So I am pretty sure she isn't going to feed us to man eating sharks."

"Aw, thanks babe for reassuring me." Abbie says with her thick Texan accent as she kisses her wife.

"You are such a smart ass." Kim says kissing the brunette back.

Opening the door the couple hears laughter coming from the direction of the house. Abbie looks at Kim. "Is that the Ice Queen laughing?" Abbie asks with a shocked expression on her face.

Kim shrugs, "I don't know, I've only heard her laugh a handful of times. Sounds like her though."

Grabbing their bags, the two women walk up to the house. Reaching the wrap around porch the finally realize the laughter is coming from the other side of the house. Walking around they catch a rather amusing sight of their blonde friend sitting on the porch swing watching as her redheaded girlfriend reenacts funny scenes from a movie. Seeing Alex laughing so hard that she is crying, Abbie leans over and whispers in Kim's ear, "Is she high or something?"

A wide eyed Kim whispers back, "I think it's more something." As she finishes she points at Casey.

Casey suddenly mid monologue sees the two other attorneys' and freezes her performance. Alex looks at what caused Casey to freeze and sees her two friends. Smiling widely Alex exclaims, "Hey guys! How was the drive?"

"Good," Kim replies tentatively, "you both seem to be enjoying the beach."

"Yeah, it's really peaceful." Casey says quietly.

"More like full of hysterical laughter." Abbie says, earning a quick glare for Alex. Abbie smiles to herself thinking, 'there's the Ice Queen, I knew she couldn't have wandered too far!'

"Kim, did you get my papers?" Alex asks. Kim nods, "Yeah, you want to help me get this stuff inside, and we can let these two talk?"

Abbie quickly shoots Kim a look that speaks volumes. Kim smirks and heads in the house with Alex. Turning back to Casey, Abbie says, "I am sorry Casey for everything. I let Kim talk me into that hair brained idea. I never thought it would cost us both our careers in White Collar."

Casey stares at the brunette. She can tell that her words are full of sincerity, but it doesn't lessen the pain of losing a career she loved. "I know Abbie. I am sure you are sorry. I just haven't fully gotten over losing White Collar yet." Casey says with a sigh.

"I understand that Casey. I want you to know that I did try to save you your career. I begged Branch to not punish you and told him the whole story. Honestly, I think if he could have afforded to lose another ADA on leave Kim would have been out as well for a month. He did at least suspend her for this week." Abbie sits on the swing and puts her head in her hands. Taking a shaky breath that is laced with tears she starts, "I worked so hard in that damn unit. You'd think some of it would have been able to buffer this shit. I mean I know Alex isn't guilty of anything, but those damn papers!"

"Abbie, you and I should work with Jo Marlowe and try to come up with a solid defense plan. I know she isn't guilty as well, but if we can't prove it directly we need to have a solid plan." Casey says sitting next to Abbie.

"Branch might fire us Casey, if he thinks we helped her get off. You do realize that right?" Abbie states flatly.

Casey frowns, "Do you seriously expect me to send the love of my life to prison?"

"You seriously are in love with her? Weren't you just in some relationship with a doctor? How do you go from loving one person one week and another next?" Abbie inquires.

Casey looks out at the water and smiles, "I have been in love with Alex since we were teenagers Abbie. She is the only person I have ever been in love with. She just didn't openly express her love for me. So I ran away to try to move on. I met Teddy two years ago and we in a way just filled each other's voids. In no way was I in love with Teddy and she wasn't in love with me. So when Alex finally confessed that she was in love with me and had been all these years the decision was easy for all parties involved. It sounds crazy I know." As she finishes she looks to Abbie.

"Damn, Kim and I had it so easy. She scowled at me and I blew her a kiss, she told me she hated me and I told her I was madly in love with her, I proposed and she said no so I dragged her down the aisle anyway. It was love at first sight." Abbie sighed romantically.

"Carmichael that isn't how it was at all and you know it!" Kim exclaims stomping her foot for emphasis. Abbie cringes at her wife's words as Casey erupts in laughter. Abbie shakes her head and looks up at her scowling wife and blows a kiss.

Alex reemerges from the house to discover the interesting sight of Casey laughing so hard she is crying, Kim trying to kill Abbie with a dirty look, and Abbie grinning widely. "What did I miss?" Alex questions.

"Abbie's delusional story of how we fell in love." Kim states flatly as she walks over to lean against the porch rails.

"Oh," Alex says following Kim's suit. Watching Casey pull herself together Alex smiles, for so many years she missed Casey's laugh and now she heard it multiple times a day. It was the best sound in the world to her.

Casey catches Alex staring at her and smiles back. Smiling back Alex interrupts the quiet moment, "Casey do you know why I put that porch swing right there?"

Casey nods and says, "Yes, we use to sit right here on the ground when you'd bring me out to just the lot. It was our spot." As she finishes she smiles brightly at Alex proud of herself for knowing the reason.

Kim rolls her eyes and groans, "Are you two going to be this lovey dovey all day and night?"

"Oh, no." Alex begins, "we are way worse at night if you get what I mean."

Kim blushes as another round of laughter escapes Casey. Abbie stands and holds her hand out to Kim, "On that note I am taking my wife to get a drink."

Alex quickly steals Abbie's seat and pull Casey into her arms. Kissing Casey's shoulder, Alex whispers, "I love you. I love your smile and especially your laugh."

Casey hums. Thinking for a moment Casey says, "Alex I honestly think I love everything about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Casey says looking back at Alex.

"Hey! You stole my seat!" Abbie exclaims as she walks to pull two chairs from the porch table over to where the swing was located. As Kim and Abbie sit down everyone gets serious. "So how bad was your meeting with Branch Abbie?" Alex questions.

"Bad Alex bad. He wanted to know what the hell I was thinking as Senior ADA of White Collar. I explained what Kim and I had done, and that since you weren't involved I thought it was fine. He wasn't amused in the least. I'd say he was more or less on a war path. Removed me from White Collar and put McCoy on the case. Then he put me on a one month suspension no pay and told me he would tell me at the end of the month if I still had a job. Pretty much sucked." Abbie says shaking her head. Taking a breath she added, "I'd like to tell you more Alex, but I will probably be called by the prosecution to testify. I am just really sorry that Casey got hurt in all of this."

"I am sorry you and I got punished Abbie, but I am not sorry you did it. Seriously I am not, because it helped me and Alex find our way back together." Casey says happily.

"Casey," Alex says kissing her shoulder, "why don't you come help me in the kitchen."

"Okay," Casey replies not noticing the looks exchanged between Alex and the other two women.

Walking into the kitchen, Alex opens the fridge and pulls out the casserole dish and sets it down on the counter. "Hey Casey, could you open that bottle of wine over there for us please?" Alex asks trying to fight a big smile.

Grabbing the wine bottle opener Casey says, "Sure baby."

Alex watches Casey from behind open the bottle. She has her hand in her pocket holding the small ring tightly. Kim and Abbie have their faces pinned to the window glass watching the scene they helped to create anxiously unfold. Everyone is holding their breath waiting for Casey to notice.

Casey unaware of all that is going on around her opens the bottle and quickly grabs four wine glasses as Alex jaw drops. Alex shakes her head realizing Casey didn't notice the bottle. Casey pours four glasses of wine as she hears Abbie outside erupt in laughter.

Handing Alex a glass of wine she says, "I wonder what Abbie finds so funny." pausing to take a sip of her wine she adds, "are you going to put the casserole in the oven?"

Alex bites her lip and nods as she puts the dish in the oven. Looking up she watches Casey sip the wine again. "Geez, Alex this is amazing wine. What is it?" Casey asks.

Alex bites her lip harder as she now hears Kim and Abbie laughing outside. Taking a calming breath she says, "I don't know Case why don't you look and see."

Casey frowns, "Wow Alex, I don't think I've ever seen you not know a label of wine from taste." Turning back to the island she picks up the bottle and freezes still as she reads the bottle.

_Our relationship is like a bottle of red wine, better with age and better when shared together. Share a lifetime with me Casey..._

_Will you marry me? _

Casey realizing everything is quiet around her looks up to Alex to see Alex kneeling before her holding a beautiful marquis diamond ring. A ring that Casey knows was Alex's mother's engagement ring. A token of Alex's past that she holds extremely dear and she is offering it to Casey as a sign of her undying love.

"Casey Diane Novak, will you marry me?" Alex asks softly.

Casey nods and finally whispers, "Yes, yes Alexandra yes I will marry you!"

With that Alex stands and slips the ring on Casey's finger and kisses the beautiful redhead. Abbie and Kim instantly cheer outside. Casey smiles into the kiss and breaks it enough to ask, "Is this what you were talking to Kim about this morning?"

Alex smiles and admits, "Yes it was, I needed her to pick up the ring and bottle from my office safe."

Casey looks confused, "When did you plan this?"

"I planned the bottle when I turned around that day and saw you in my office. I wasn't going to let you disappear from my life ever again. Doing it now and here I planned last night after your lame proposal." Alex said with a big smile as Casey pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

Breaking it Alex said, "We shouldn't kiss in here." Casey ignoring the warning kisses Alex again before asking, "Why?" then she resumes kissing her. Pulling back Alex says, "Because we know we will burn down the house if we take this where we want to and we also have company." Alex points towards the window.

Casey smirks at Alex and yells, "Abbie, Kim, watch the oven! I am taking my fiancé upstairs. Call us when it's done!" She doesn't wait for a response she just grabs Alex's hand and runs towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Your reviews are really influencing me here, so thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

After dinner the four friends sat at the table laughing and discussing Casey and Alex's earlier years...the time before that Fourth of July. "Alex I never knew you could be so laid back and fun," Abbie sighed, "you know had I known you back then we probably would have been besties."

Kim arches an eyebrow at her wife, "'Besties,' did you really just say that?"

Casey shakes her head, "What exactly do you mean Abbie?"

"Umm, Alex has always been a mopey cold stick in the mud since I have known her. I never knew what Kim liked about her." Abbie says shrugging.

Alex frowns, "Geez, Carmichael let us all know what you think about me."

Abbie pours everyone a little more wine before she starts again, "All I am trying to say is Casey brings a side of you out that I have never seen before. A happy fun side."

"I still do not understand. Can someone explain please?" Casey pleads taking a big sip of wine while leaning into Alex.

Kim drums her fingers on the table thinking of how to explain everything to Casey. "Okay, this is how it is Casey, there was an Alex with Casey, Alex after Casey, Alex without Casey, and Alex before Casey came back." Kim begins.

Alex rolls her eyes, "Really there are four versions of me?" Alex sighs.

"Yes Cabot, now stop interrupting me!" Kim snaps and continues, "Now I met Alex at Columbia the semester before the dreaded Fourth. Alex was fun and full of life, that's when we became friends. That time period is what I refer to as Alex with Casey. It's the same Alex that sits with us now. She's awesome. After that Fourth is when Alex turned into Alex after Casey, Alex was still Alex at times but rather bitchy, never fully happy known to have crying spells Alex."

Casey hearing this description pulls Alex's arms tighter around her as if she can erase those times of her life with a tighter embrace. Kim takes a sip of wine and continues, "That was the Alex status quo until you came home with that girlfriend Amelia for Christmas, that's when she started to morph into Alex without Casey. She was devastated when you came home with that girl. That's when Abbie and I started dating and Alex gained the name Ice Queen. She was usually a bitch most of the time, but would cheer up if she was going to get to see you. Then she finally decided to get her head out of her ass about being with you and built the courage to tell you after your graduation but you left instead. That is when the Alex without Casey version came to a head." Kim paused to sip her wine for a minute.

Alex took this moment to add her own thoughts, "I think Casey gets the point that I was a wreck you don't need to continue."

Casey swats Alex, "No, I want to hear the whole story."

Alex whines, "Why, Casey it's so embarrassing."

"Anyway," Kim continues, "So Alex returns home from Harvard early and has a complete emotional breakdown."

"At our apartment!" Abbie interjects.

Kim stares at Abbie harshly and once again continues, "So she is hysterical, she built this house and had it all figured out in her head that you would come home and you both would confess your love and live happily ever after, except that whole thought has now just been nuked basically. So three days later she's still crying and I tell Abbie as we are going to bed that night if she is still like that in the morning I am going to commit her because she is borderline suicidal. Although, when I get up the next morning that Alex was gone. Alex with emotions was gone all that was left was a shell of the Alex I once knew. She rarely smiled and always held her feelings inside, hell I don't know where she put them you just never saw them."

"She literally became the Ice Queen!" Abbie exclaimed.

At this Alex stands and says, "I am heading to bed guys. My depressing past is just a little much." She leans over and kisses Casey sweetly. "You stay up as long as you want babe. I will see you later." She says kissing Casey once more and disappearing up the stairs.

Casey looks back to Kim and says, "So what happened after that?"

Kim shrugs, "Nothing, she didn't date just worked. Getting her to hang out was like pulling teeth. I finally started to give up on her ever getting over you and becoming old Alex again when you arrived back. That's when I told Abbie we had to do something to get you two back together. Once she saw you it was like every wall she had built around her crumbled. She quickly became old Alex again."

Casey smiled, "I guess that's why I never saw it then." Standing Casey stretches and takes her and Alex's wine glasses to the dishwasher. Looking over to Kim and Abbie she says, "Thank you for looking after her while I was gone. I really do love her and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

Kim looks at Casey as she walks to the stairs, "It was no problem Casey. We are really happy for you two."

Casey walks upstairs and into the bedroom. Dressing in her pajamas quickly she brushes her teeth and climbs into bed. Snuggling up next to Alex she realizes the blonde is awake. "Hey," she whispers.

Alex smiles at Casey, "Hi, I missed you and couldn't sleep." Casey runs her hand through Alex's long blonde hair.

"I love you so much, you know that right." Casey questions.

"Yeah I do."

Casey wiggles closer into Alex and places Alex's hand on her heart and then hers on Alex's. "Do you feel my heart beating?" Casey asks and when Alex nods she continues, "Every time it beats I love you more Alex. I want you to know that. I also want you to know that you will have my heart forever no matter what because you have always had it. I can't be without you Alex, ever. If they try to charge you Alex we are leaving got it."

"Casey, I already said..." Before Alex can finish Casey captures her lips with her own. Kissing her passionately for a minute Casey breaks the kiss and says, "Don't speak Alex. Just think about what I said while you hold me tonight." Alex nods and holds on tight to the redhead with her hand still pressed against Casey's heart so she can feel her love.

* * *

The next morning, Abbie awoke Casey and Alex by jumping on the bed with them. Pushing her way in between them and bouncing up and down both the redhead and the blonde were grumbling. "Get up you two!" The crazy brunette yelled jumping one more time before Casey reached out and grabbed her ankle effectively taking her down.

Casey pulled a pillow over her head and groaned, "Oh my God Carmichael, you are just as annoyingly cheery and obnoxious as Alex in the morning. Why don't you two go for a swim or something and let me sleep."

Abbie and Alex laugh. Alex whispers not so quietly, "Casey isn't a morning person until she at least has two cups of coffee in her."

"I heard that!" Comes from under the pillow. Abbie looks from Casey's pillow back to Alex and says, "Yeah, well as you know Kim isn't either, that's why I came to get y'all. I have to say Cabot I would have expected you to be the bed dweller not Casey. Casey seems all sporty and fun."

"I am all sporty and fun, just not before 8am. Go talk somewhere else," Casey grumbled.

Alex looks at Abbie, "You like to run?"

"Yeah," Abbie replies with a big smile.

"Great meet me downstairs in ten minutes." Alex says with a big grin as she and Abbie hop up.

* * *

Two hours later, Abbie and Alex walk back up the driveway with bags of baked goods in hand. They notice a new sedan parked in the driveway and as they enter the house they are greeted by Casey, Kim and Jo Marlowe.

"What's going on?" Alex asks, noticing the distraught look on Casey's face, and how Kim is pacing like a caged cat behind all of them. Abbie slips past her and sets down the breakfast goods.

Jo rubs her forehead and speaks, "Alex the prosecution is going to charge you."

Alex walks into the open living room and sits in one of the arm chairs. Finally she clears her head enough to ask, "Why?"

Casey sits on the arm of Alex's chair as Jo paces and Abbie and Kim slip out onto the porch. Looking at Alex now that the room is fairly clear, Jo says, "The police can't locate Marcus Clark and they want someone for their hanging tree. That someone has to be you Alex, you are the only other person they can link with knowledge of the fraud and even if it's by accident that you signed those papers they are going to charge you for fraud. Listen I have my best team trying to prove that it's possibly forged and I have another team checking all of your employees and records during that time frame looking for links or missing pieces to this cluster fuck of a puzzle. We will find something Alex to prove your innocence, or we will go to trial and sling so much reasonable doubt around that the jury will have to find you not guilty so don't worry." Finishing Jo finally sits in the other arm chair.

Alex looks like she wants to cry or scream. She just shakes her head, "I can't believe they still want to charge me when I willingly offered to help their investigation and offered to repay all of the victims well over what I would have ever have been required. What did I do wrong Jo?"

"You didn't do anything wrong kid, you just got the shit end of the stick in all of this. The government is coming down hard on everyone for White Collar crimes, unfortunately in your case the truly guilty person ran and now they need someone to blame." Jo replies with a frown.

Casey listened to the entire exchange. Slightly shell shocked by all of the information she hadn't said anything until now, "When will she be charged?"

"Friday, Monday at the latest. I asked them to give me a five hour heads up at least so we can get you back to NYC. They are okay with you staying here in the Hamptons until trial." Jo answers sadly. Taking a breath she adds, "Casey you will most likely be called to testify."

Casey nods and replies, "I know. Why aren't you trying to find Marcus Clark. It seems to me that he would be the key to clearing Alex's name."

"We don't know where he is, no one can find him. It is like he disappeared off the face of the planet." Jo sighs.

Alex looks up. "Wait Jo, I think I may know where you might be able to find him." Alex says, seeing Jo nod she continues, "I remember when I was a kid my dad sold an old lake house he owned to an old friend. I didn't pay much attention at the time who he sold the house to, I was really young, but I do remember as a teenager my father asking Marcus if he was still enjoying the fishing at the lake house. It could be that house. I can remember the lake and rough location of the house if you can find someone to check it out."

"That would be great Alex, write down the information for me and I will have it checked out. In the meantime, you two relax and stay out of the spot light." Jo says standing. Looking outside she tells Casey, "You might want to let your friends know they can come inside they look really cold."

Alex returns with the information on the house and shows Jo out. Returning to the living room she sees Casey curled up on the couch while Kim and Abbie argue over the best ways to make a fire. Alex sits next to Casey and curls into the redheads arms.

Looking into the beautiful redheads eyes Alex says, "Marry me Casey."

"When?" Casey replies knowing what Alex means.

"Tonight, I can set something up in a couple of hours tops and we could get married at sunset right here on the beach. I don't need anything fancy Casey I just need you and I want to be your wife. I need to be your wife before…" Alex trails off as Casey kisses her softly.

"I won't let anything happen to you Alex." Casey assures before continuing, "I will marry you tonight Alex, but you should know I didn't pack anything fancier than jeans do you mind your bride being in jeans?"

Alex laughs, "I think jeans are perfect babe, plus they are the nicest thing I brought too!"

"Good because I didn't pack anything nicer either!" Abbie chimes in interrupting the two lovers.

"Geez Abbie," Kim starts, "Way to ruin a moment. Now light the fire please. I am freezing."

Soon the room fills with easy conversation and laughter. Alex slips out and makes arrangements for a local minister to come out and marry them, and arranges for a local restaurant to deliver dinner for the four of them. It's super casual and super easy going and Alex feels like it couldn't be a more perfect day. Casey is happy and smiling and getting along great with Abbie and Kim. Alex sighs she feels relaxed despite all the chaos in her life. All she needed Casey by her side to find her own inner peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hang on, lots of info! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**

As the sun began to set that night the four women joined the minister on the beach. Abbie and Kim dug little holes in the shape of a circle earlier that afternoon and put candles in them. Before Alex and Casey walked down to the beach Abbie ran down to the beach and lit the candles while Kim hid sparklers in the back of her jeans.

Now Alex, Casey and the minister stood in the center of the lit candles on the beach. Casey never imagined getting married, yet now here she was with the love of her life. Alex looked gorgeous in her jeans, sweater and boots, with her long blonde hair down and wearing her black glasses. Casey couldn't imagine this moment being any better. Casey isn't dressed very different from Alex, jeans, boots and hair down, just a different sweater and no glasses. Even though, it might not be a big grand wedding it feels absolutely perfect for her and Alex.

The minister is giving his wedding monologue, but all Alex is thinking about is Casey. She looks perfect and absolutely gorgeous. The sky is changing colors as the sun sets and the stars start to appear while the glow from the candles add a softer beauty to the beach it all makes this the perfect moment. Alex can't remember Casey ever looking as beautiful as she does right now.

Still captivated by Casey's beauty Alex doesn't realize that the minister has asked her to give her vows. The man softly touches Alex's arm to get her attention as Casey, Kim, and Abbie chuckle softly. "Vows?" He says gently.

"Oh, sorry. My beautiful bride distracted me." Alex smiles looking back to Casey, "Casey, I have loved you since I first saw you. I have known all those years that I wanted to spend my life with you. We have seen it all in our lives love, beauty, and tragedy. Our lives might not always be perfect, but as long as I have you in my arms I know we can survive anything. Casey, I can't wait to experience the rest of our lives together. Thank you for choosing to be with me. You make me the happiest woman in the world just by being near me. You make every moment worth living. I promise to love you forever, to hold you when you are sad, to care for you when you are sick, to make you laugh, wipe your tears, hold your hand when we walk down the street, tell you that you are beautiful every day, and to kiss you every morning and night. I love you Casey."

Casey wipes her eyes and smiles, "Alex this isn't how I imagined my wedding day, its far better. I have been in love with you for over a decade, and I promise to love you for an eternity. You are the only person I have ever been in love with and you hold my heart. I can't wait to share a lifetime with you. I can't wait to share holidays and birthdays and anniversaries. I can't wait to have children with you and then watch our children grow and have children. Alex you are all I ever wanted so thank you for giving me what I always wanted in life, you."

The minister looks at the two women and smiles, "Now it's time for the rings. You will take your ring and say with this ring I thee wed."

Alex pulls her mother's wedding band from her pocket, while Casey pulls her mother's ring free from her own pocket. Both smile at one another knowing the meaning behind each little band. Alex takes Casey's shaky hand and slipping the band onto Casey's finger she says, "Casey Diane Novak with this ring I thee wed."

Casey takes Alex's hand and while slipping her ring on she says, "Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot with this ring I thee wed."

Smiling the minister says, "I now pronounce you married you may kiss the bride!" Alex pulls Casey close into her arms and softly kisses Casey. Resting her head against Alex's for a moment Casey whispers, "I love you Alex, thank you for the perfect wedding." Then Casey pulls Alex into another kiss. Abbie and Kim stand in the background and clap for the happy couple as planned the minister steps out of the circle of candles.

As soon as he is clear, Kim hits play on the CD player. Casey and Alex dance to a song they'd always loved that they felt fit them perfectly, 'This Year's Love' by David Gray. Listening to the beautiful words the couple dances close while sharing sweet kisses.

While the two dance Abbie runs off to the distant and sets off some fireworks. As the colors shockingly explode over the couple, Casey looks up at the sky in awe. Alex takes in the amazing beauty of her wife. She can't imagine spending another moment of her life without the redhead. Leaning in to Casey's ear Alex whispers, "Okay Casey, I promise we can run if need be."

Casey looks into Alex's eyes as she draws a hand up to cup against Alex's face. "Thank you Alex," she says before tilting her head to the side and capturing the blonde's lips in another sweet kiss. Casey has never felt so happy as she does at this moment.

As the song ends, Alex takes Casey's hand and whispers, "I love you Casey." Casey smiles and whispers, "I love you too Alex." Walking back towards the house the couple smiles as they see that their friends have lit a path of sparklers for them to walk through. Looking into each other's eyes they know that their wedding couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

After dinner that night Abbie and Kim leave for a hotel with plans to return home the next morning. Alex walks them out while Casey goes upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Once their friends are gone Alex heads upstairs to find Casey.

Knocking on the bedroom door Alex opens it to find Casey lying on the bed in a pair of black lace underwear. Casey grins seeing the look of surprise fall over Alex's face. "Would you like to join me Alexandra?" Casey asks seductively.

Alex just nods as she starts to remove her clothes. She is so turned on by finding Casey like this that she starts to forget to remove her boots before her jeans and it takes her a bit longer to reach the bed. Climbing on to the bed, Alex wastes no time in crawling and kissing her way up the length of Casey's body.

Each kiss is different some chaste, some deeper, first a foot then a calf, a knee, then a trail of kisses up one thing and down the other. Bypassing Casey's center and moving right to her stomach was the best because Casey thrust her hips into Alex's chest with a whine clearly upset that the blonde didn't stop where she wanted her too. Still making her way north Alex ran her tongue from Casey's belly button to her sternum eliciting a gasp from Casey.

Pleased with the reaction she was getting from her wife, Alex moved to one breast and ran the tip of her tongue over the lace covered hard nipple causing Casey to arch her back from the sensation. "Alex please…" Casey begs. Alex smiles and lightly nips the stiff bud through the lace causing Casey to moan. "Please Alex please don't make me wait." Casey begs. All the attention Alex had been giving her body had quickly sent her into overdrive and she couldn't wait any longer.

Moving to Casey's ear Alex breathily whispers, "What do you want Casey? Tell me." As she finishes she lightly bites Casey's ear lobe and begins to run a series of kisses and nips down Casey's neck to her collarbone. "Tell me Casey," Alex repeats. The redhead is a panting mess, finally she manages to say, "Go down on me Alex."

Alex grins as she moves back down Casey's body. Slipping her finger under the band of Casey's underwear she slips them off and moves in between Casey's legs. Alex lightly begins licking over the redhead's wet folds. "Oh Jesus Alex," Casey gasps at the sensation. Getting that response causes Alex to do it again, this time going a little deeper. "God, Casey you are soaked."

Casey lets out a moan in response to Alex's actions and statement, "You made me that way. P-Please Alex, make me come." With that statement Alex can't hold back any longer. She begins licking Casey's clit with purpose, drawing it out and then sucking it into her mouth. Casey adjusts her hips a little under Alex's hot mouth moaning in pleasure as Alex slips two long fingers into her lover's wetness curling them slightly while setting a rhythm of moving them in and out. "Oh God…Alex…I am…close…" Casey pants grabbing gently at the back of Alex's head pulling her closer. Alex can feel her walls clamping down around her fingers and begins moving in and out of her faster while she sucks and licks at Casey's clit. It doesn't take much longer for Casey to come crying out Alex's name. Alex continues her ministrations as Casey rides out her orgasm then she crawls back up the redhead's body and kisses her with passion.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Casey pants, "That was amazing Alex." Alex smiles and runs her hand through Casey's hair while saying, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Pushing Alex on her back Casey says, "I am going to enjoy myself even more now." Casey wastes no time stripping Alex out of her bra and underwear. Straddling one of Alex's legs she takes one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth. Sucking the hard bud and nipping at it with her teeth she quickly has Alex whimpering for more. Moving to the next nipple she continues to suck and nip at it while ever so gently running the very tips of her finger over Alex's wet center. Alex instantly thrusts her hips up trying to gain more from Casey. "Please Casey please don't tease me."

Casey pulls back and looks Alex in the eyes. Moving the very tip of one finger in a light circle around Alex's clit, Casey asks, "What do you want baby? Say it." Alex is still trying to thrust herself against Casey's fingers to gain some sort of release so Casey removes her hand. "Say it Alex." Casey demands.

"I-I want you in me please." Alex pants. Not waiting Casey enters Alex with two fingers instantly eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. Working Alex's clit with her other hand she begins to thrust her fingers in and out of Alex finding the blonde's sweet spot and working it to bring her to her orgasm quickly. "Oh, yes…Casey like…that…oh…" Alex moans. Watching Alex, Casey begins to feel herself growing hot again and begins to rub herself against Alex's leg joining Alex's moans with her own. Soon Alex comes hard screaming Casey's name and with Casey quickly following her.

Falling onto Alex, the two lovers try and catch their breath. Alex snakes her foot under the duvet and pulls it up over them. Kissing Casey lightly on the lips she whispers goodnight as Casey hums in response.

* * *

The next morning Casey and Alex are awoken to someone banging on the front door of the house. Alex climbs out of bed and wraps a bathrobe around herself while Casey pulls on a pair of pajamas. Alex heads downstairs with a grumbling Casey on her heels.

Opening the door, Alex is met by Jo. Her heart instantly sinks seeing the older blonde. Not waiting for the news Alex asks, "When do we leave Jo?" Jo pushes past Alex and into the warmth of the house.

"Alex! You are free and clear!" Jo exclaims. Hearing the news, Casey sits down on the stairs feeling the relief wash over her. Meanwhile, Alex remains standing still in shock from Jo's words. Jo continues, "My guys found proof that the pages were forged, Alex you never really signed them. Your signature was electronically copied from another document you signed that was almost identical. We found the original and that led us to be able to prove the forgery. Furthermore, you were right about Marcus Clark's whereabouts. We helped the police find him and they interrogated him. He willingly confessed to all the fraud and how he made it look like you were involved. Evidently he had a guilty conscience because he promised your father if anything happened to him he would help you with the company but greed overtook him. Anyway, the District Attorney himself dropped all pending charges on you and is charging Clark today to the fullest extent. So you are free and clear!"

As Jo finishes Alex crumbles to the floor in tears. She is relieved and happy and sad all at the same time. All the information is overwhelming for her. Casey immediately stands from the steps and rushes to Alex's side. Wrapping the blonde in a tight embrace she whispers words of love and comfort while kissing her head.

Jo watches with a smile and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee and give the two women a moment. A couple of minutes later Alex and Casey join her in the kitchen. Finally, Alex speaks, "Thank you Jo for everything."

"No problem Alex. I wasn't going to let you go to jail when you weren't to blame." Jo says with a smirk.

"So Jo, we have some news." Casey says excitedly holding up her left hand.

"When did you two get married!" Jo exclaims as she hits brew on the coffee maker.

"Yesterday evening." Alex replies with a smile wrapping her arms around Casey's waist and resting her head on the redheads shoulder.

"Well it's about time, congratulations. Okay, well I am going to get out of here and leave you two to it." Jo says walking towards the door.

Casey frowns, "Don't you want to stay for coffee?"

"Nope, I haven't had the stuff in years. I was just being nice since I barged in so early. Have a nice honeymoon!" As she finishes she walks out the door.

Alex looks at Casey and smiles, "We don't have to run."

"No we don't, so where do you want to go for said honeymoon?" Casey asks as she kisses Alex's neckline.

"Umm...our bed." Alex whispers. Casey pulls away and says, "Come on be serious."

"I don't know Casey, oh, let's go to Mexico!" Alex replies with a grin.

"Okay, let's book it over coffee. Then you may have your bed request." Casey says with laughter lacing her words. Alex just smiles and pulls her redhead in for a passionate kiss. Life really was looking up for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok everyone, this is the last chapter so enjoy! Thank you for all your amazing reviews. Keep an eye out this weekend, because I will be posting a new story. It should be up tomorrow sometime depending on how much Casey Power Brew I drink!**

Alex and Casey sat by the resort pool on the last day of their honeymoon. They were determined to enjoy every last minute of their stay soaking up the sun, swimming, and enjoying frozen drinks and each other. Life was perfect right now.

Alex watched as Casey finished her call with her boss. She seemed intent on finding out all the possible information she could about her new assignment before ending the call. Despite Alex being cleared of all charges Branch held to his decision to not let Abbie or Casey back in White Collar. He still found their behavior unethical and worthy of punishment which made Alex sad but Casey had reassured her that she really didn't care as long as she was still a prosecutor. It was a huge change for Casey, but Casey pointed out that getting Alex in the end made moving to a different unit completely worth it.

Ending the call, Casey looked to Alex with a smile. "So Alex, when I start back to work on Monday I will officially be working Sex Crimes and Abbie in Homicide. I am kind of excited and mostly terrified." Casey says with a lopsided grin.

"Well babe I am more than happy to do whatever I can to support you. Just let me know what it is and I will do it, or I will just shower you with all sorts of gifts to make you happy." Alex says kissing Casey.

"Hmm, I think I like the love messages written in eye and lip liner on the bathroom mirror the best!" Casey says with a laugh.

"Well then, I will make sure you have a new message every single morning!" Alex exclaims plopping back down on the chaise.

Alex looked over to admire her gorgeous wife's body. Everything about Casey was perfect. Her long legs, her toned stomach, perfect boobs, beautiful face and hair.

"Alex you are drooling can I help you with something," Casey asks with a smirk looking over her glasses.

Alex swallows thickly, "Yes, go to the room with me."

"We just got back from the room a little over two hours ago and you want to go back right now?" Casey laughs.

"Yes." Alex whispers.

Casey's eyes darken a little, running a finger up Alex's arm she softly asks, "Are you up for an adventure?"

Alex nods trying to find words, finally she manages to say yes as Casey shoves there stuff in their bag and grabs Alex's hand leading her towards the beach. On their way, she stops at the beach bar and grabs two frozen drinks and then continues out onto the white sandy beach turning around to grin widely at the blonde. Alex doesn't know what's in store for her, but she can only imagine if Casey seems this proud of her idea.

Casey leads the way to one of the last beach cabanas. It's not a particularly nice area of the beach since it's a bit rocky but it is nicely deserted for at least a football field length in each direction. Climbing into the cabana, Casey grabs Alex's hand and pulls her in on top of her, causing Alex's breath to hitch in her throat.

Casey wraps one hand behind Alex's back and the other behind her head, pulling her into her body and kissing her passionately. Lightly biting Casey's lip before breaking the kiss, Alex asks, "Are we really going to have sex here? Anyone could see us Case."

"It's our honeymoon Alex who cares. Plus, no one is anywhere near here. I think we will be fine." Casey replies pulling Alex into another kiss.

Alex breaks the kiss again, "I am nervous Casey."

"I will make you a deal, give me two minutes if you are still nervous then we can go back to the room. Deal?" Casey says with a very serious face as she runs one hand up the inside of one of Alex's things.

Alex nods and whispers, "Yes deal." Casey doesn't waste any time getting to work, she only has two minutes to convince her. She runs her hand over the fabric covering Alex's hot center. Alex bites her bottom lip at the sensation as she spreads her legs a little wider while allowing a small moan escape her. Casey smiles' seeing how turned on Alex is already just by this touch. Leaning forward, she kisses Alex passionately.

Moving the fabric aside, Casey runs her fingers through Alex's wetness. "Want me to stop?" Casey questions as she enters Alex with two fingers.

"Oh…no don't stop Casey…please don't." Alex gasps as Casey begins to move in and out her. Casey moves her thumb to press against Alex's clit as Alex moves her hips to further intensify Casey's thrusts. Casey is so turned on watching Alex react to her ministrations that she moves her other hand into her bikini bottoms and begins to rub her clit. As her pleasure builds Casey begins to join Alex in moaning. Hearing Casey, Alex opens her eyes to see what Casey is doing to herself and gasps, "Oh God Casey" as she begins to come hard. Feeling Alex's orgasm around her fingers Casey can't hold back and comes as well.

Coming down from her electric high, Alex falls down next to Casey. "Oh my anytime you want to do that again let me know. You were so hot." Alex says still trying to catch her breath.

"I got this idea our second day here, I just didn't have the nerve to mention it. Finding out my news about work just gave me the confidence to go for it when you said you were in the mood again." Casey says looking at Alex playfully.

Alex chuckles, "Well I am happy that it did. I am going to miss being able to enjoy you anytime I want once we get home."

"Well," Casey says climbing on top of Alex, "I guess we will have to make the most of our last day here!"

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day Five Years Later…**

Alex looks up from the living room floor of the beach house towards her beautiful wife who is busy making yet another casserole for dinner. Casey looks up and smiles brightly catching Alex's eyes. "I know you think it's the hormones, but really with everyone that's coming we are going to need all this food." Casey calls out.

Alex prepares to respond when one of their twins jumps on her. Lying back on the toy scattered ground while lifting the two and a half year old little boy over her head, Alex says, "You are very lucky Mama is very thankful for you James otherwise I would put you to work in the kitchen with Mommy!" The overly excited two year old squeals, "No cookin'" while kicking his little legs as his sister Charlotte comes to his rescue by jumping on Alex stomach. "Oh!" Alex exclaims rolling over on her side as Casey comes to the rescue.

"Come on you two, I think it's time for a nap before Aunt Abbie and Aunt Kim get here with your cousin." Casey says guiding the two little ones towards the stairs, "Alex, don't let my sweet potatoes burn if this takes longer than fifteen minutes."

Alex looks up from the floor and groans, "No problem babe."

Climbing weakly up from the floor Alex rubs her sore stomach. She internally laughs thinking she never would have thought such a little body could pack such force. Walking to the fireplace Alex looks at all of her and Casey's pictures from the last five years. There are photos from their wedding day, their honeymoon, Casey pregnant with the twins, the twins on their first birthday, amongst others covering happy moments. If anyone had told Alex she would be this happy one day before she met Casey she would have called them a liar. Hearing Casey come down stairs Alex turns to see the redhead smile widely.

"I can't believe they went to bed so willingly." Alex states with a knowing look.

Casey smirks at the blonde, "Okay I admit I turned on Finding Nemo in the kids room and they willing laid down to watch the tantalizing search for the missing goofy finned clown fish. But I didn't want to miss Santa at the end of the parade and I really didn't want my sweet potatoes to burn." Alex laughs at her wife's confession.

"Awe babe, I am really happy you are a prosecutor and don't write movie synopses instead for a living because that was the worst description of Finding Nemo I have ever heard." Alex says taking Casey in her arms. Kissing Casey softly Alex pulls back and says, "Why don't we watch the end of the parade together, you can put your feet up and when the casserole is finished I will get up and take care of it."

Casey smiles, "You spoil me way to much baby, but I will take you up on your offer." Snuggling into Alex's side Casey lays her head on her wife's shoulder while Alex lays her hand across Casey's baby bump. Casey was only five months along and finally showing. Alex was so excited for this baby and every chance she got she had her hand on Casey's belly. Leaning in to Casey's ear Alex asks, "What should we name this one?"

Casey tilts her up to look Alex in the eyes, "I think we should name him Joseph and call him Joey in honor of Jo. If it hadn't been for all her hard work five years ago we wouldn't be here now."

"I love it," Alex says leaning to Casey's belly, "You here that little guy you have a name, hi Joey!"

Casey laughs, "So should we tell Jo tonight at dinner or wait till Christmas?"

"Oh tonight completely, but you know Abbie and Kim will be so sad, they had their hearts set on Oliver." Alex says with faked concern in her voice.

Casey shakes her head, "Like I told them if they want an Oliver they can have another baby."

They look at one another and burst out laughing. Alex shakes her head, "I don't think Abbie could withstand Kim pregnant again."

"You are so right. Oh! It's Santa!" Casey exclaims watching the TV excitedly as Alex jumps up and turns on the Christmas music. It was Casey's tradition to start playing Christmas music directly after Santa passed by on the Macy's Day Parade. Casey looks at Alex and smiles brightly. Alex just takes in the beauty of her wife before saying, "I love you Casey."

"I love you too Alex." Casey says allowing her wife to wrap her arms around her. Alex kisses her before softly saying, "I was helping the kids scribble in a coloring book this morning and I realized something."

"What was that baby?"

"Without you in my life I am like a blank coloring book page, but you and your love colors me in. I always feel so complete with you and you have brought so much beauty to my life. Thank you Casey for everything wonderful in my life." Alex says leaning her head against Casey's.

Casey smiles, "Thank you for loving me Alex. I will always love you."


End file.
